Riven x Musa
by MusicalMusa
Summary: A twisted ending awaits everyone. COMPLETE :D
1. Characters

**Do you guys want me to do this? I'm not sure if this'll click or anything. The stroy is obviously based on Romeo + Juliet but I'll be adding some of my own original touches. Please tell me if you want the story to start or not :) I still have another fic, I'm Dirty, that isn't half written but I just had this idea when I saw Romeo + Juliet.**

**Cast:**  
Romeo Montegue- Riven Richard Celesto  
Juliet Capulet- Musa Elinor Melody  
Bloom Amber Sparx (House of Melody, Musa's best friend. She is the fiance of Prince Sky.)  
Stella Elizabeth Robins (House of Melody, Musa's best friend and personal wardrobe advicer. She also develops feelings with a Celesto)  
Flora May Evergreen (House of Melody, Musa's best friend. Helps her secretly see Riven and she develops feeling for servant Helia)  
Layla Katherine Tides (House of Melody, Musa's best friend who doesn't like the idea of her and Riven. She will soon realize her feelings for Nabu after his inccident)  
Tecna Joan Lockton (House of Melody, Messenger and Timmy's lover)  
Timothy "Timmy" Lawrence Key (House of Celesto, messenger and Tecna's lover)  
Friar Lawrence (Priest)- Saladin (Will marry Romeo and Juliet)  
Mercutio(House of Celesto, Romeo's best friend)- Nabu Walter Celesto  
The Nurse(Capulet)- Ferogonda, House of Melody. She took care of Musa since she was a baby.  
Tybalt(Capulet, Juliet's cousin)- Sonato Melody, House of Melody and Musa's cousin  
Capulet- Hoboe Melody  
Lady Capulet- Maltin Melody  
Monatgue- Edric Celesto  
Lady Montague- Amice Celesto  
Paris(Capulet, Juliet's fiance)- Lyricson Edward Chace III, Musa's fiance. House of Melody.  
Benvolio(Montegue, Romeo's cousin)- Brandon Nicolas Celesto, Riven's cousin. House of Celesto.  
Prince Escalus(Peace maker)- Prince Sky Robert of Erakleyon, he wants both Melody and Celesto to be at peace.  
Friar John(failed to delivered the letter to Romeo about Juliet's death)- Cordatorta  
Balthasar(Montegue, servant of Romeo who tells him about Juliet's death)- Helia Phillip Williams, one of Riven's servants but he treats Helia like brother. He tell's Riven about Musa's death, House of Celesto.  
Sampson(Capulet servant)- Servant Jared, House of Melody.  
Gregory(Capulet servant)- Servant Jason, House of Melody.  
Abraham(Montegue servant who fights Sampson& Gregory)- Henry, he fights with Jared and Jason. House of Celesto.  
The Apothecary(Poison dealer)- Robert, he sells the poison to Riven since he is in desperate need of money.  
Peter(Capulet servant, escorts the nurse to meet up with Romeo)- Thomas, house Melody. He arranges the meetings of Riven and Ferogonda.  
Rosaline(Romeo's old crush)- Darcy Margery, Riven's love before he met Musa.


	2. House of Celesto

**Here is chapter 1, I'll update Gender Bender by the weekend so sorry about that :p Hope you guys like this, I'm carefully trying making this my best fic so please do review :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: House of Celesto

The starry night enclosed the sky, noble guests and knights from different realms gathered towards the House of Celesto. A celebration is occurring as Lord Celesto and Lady Celesto rejoiced for the birth of their new born child.

"Thou art not happy dear husband?" Lady Amice stood next to Edric, the two lovers stayed in their room.  
"O wife, sorrows not the word that fills these old bones" Edric, the Head of the Celesto Household, assured his wife.

Trumpets sounded off and the guests made their way to the ballroom, different noble families lovingly enjoyed the event for the upcoming heir to Celesto.

The announcers began.

"Lady Mariam and Lord Oritel of Sparx!"

The two walked down the marble stairway with Nurse Ferogonda behind them, in her hands was the heir to Sparx. Nurse Ferogonda was the nurse of Melody but she was assigned to handle all the little ones.

"King Radius and Queen Luna Robins of Solaria!"

Nurse Ferogonda ran up the long staircase trying to catch up with the King and Queen, she was then handed the heir of Solaria.

"Duke Teredor and Duchess Niabe of Tides!"

Again, Nurse Ferogonda rushed up to help the pregnant Duchess. She was due a year after but was already having a hard time, it was almost early winter and the Duchess had already an enormous belly.

"Lord Zenith and Lady Joan Lockton!"

The couple was escorted down by Friar Saladin, Lady Joan only trusted the old man to escort them since they did own the most upgraded technology.

"Sir Nicholas and Madam Lilith Evergreen!"

Madam Lilith hurried down to look for her newly parented friend, Lady Amice and Madam Lilith were very good friends.

The party was in mid way and the two new parents were about to announce their child, there was just one problem. The performing guests have not arrived yet; the house of Melody was nowhere to be found.

"By the cursing stars! Where art thou Melody?" Edric paced around the hall while Amice tried to calm him.  
"Loving husband, our guest aren't cursing this event and so shouldn't thee." Amice pleaded her raging husband.  
"It is my child's day! How dare Melody defy me!" Edric's flaring nostrils warned his wife.  
"The heaven's had a reason husband, Melody will arrive soon." Amice reassured him.

Just then the trumpets sounded off again and the couple raced to the ballroom, the House of Melody had just arrived.

"Lord Hoboe and Lady Maltin of Melody!"

There stood the two with Ferogonda escorting them, Edric rejoiced and ordered the maids to get his child. He took his wife's hand and they made their way to the stage, the lights lit up and everyone turned their attention to the proud parents.

"Dear guests, the day had struck eight and yet we still rejoice to this joyous day. I, a humble man, have been blessed with a son!" Edric bowed to his guests and they all cheered. "My loving wife had given me a wonderful heir to reign over my hardships; I want everyone to witness his first appearance!"

A spot light hit the curtains and nurse Ferogonda came out holding a blue balnkt, she lifted the hood that covered the child's face and revealed a baby boy.

Short beautiful magenta hair was seen by everyone; they cheered and applauded as they saw the newly born baby.

"Riven Richard Celesto, my son, an honor has been let down on you as we celebrate your arrival in the House of Celesto!

Just then, Hoboe and Maltin appeared on stage. A cello and piano was placed by the servants and they began to play their piece.

The baby boy smiled for the first time, hearing the wonderful music that Melody created.

"Alas, my son loves the music they play and I have no more reason to hold a grudge against my old friend" Edric smiled at Melody.

After their piece the guests applauded, Maltin and Hoboe took a bow and made their way down the stage.

Edric and Amice greeted their friends with a warm hug; in Lady Amice's hands was the baby boy, asleep in his mother's arms.

"The heavens really blessed thee old friend" Hobeo shook Edric's hand.  
"I am very fortunate dear friend" Edric happily patted Hoboe's back.  
"Father!" a little boy came running to Hoboe.

It was Clef, the son of Maltin and Hoboe. Clef Nathaniel Melody was the sole heir to Melody, a seven year old boy who also loved music.

"My son, what misfortune have thou done now?" Hoboe lifted his son and sternly looked at him.  
"But father it wasn't I, it was Nurse Ferogonda! That wretched nurse wanted me to wear a tie!" Clef pouted and threw the tie that was in his hand.  
"Dear boy, a celebration must not be worn with that. A tie will make thee look proper and mature, thou wish to be treated like a little boy?" Maltin smiled at her son.  
"No! Aye! I'm no longer a child mother! Where is the manly tie?" Clef squirmed out of his father's hands and started to search for his manly tie.

Amice and Edric enjoyed the boy's company; they wished to have that relationship with their son as soon as he grows up.

Hoboe and Maltin had raised their son very well and they were improving as each day would pass, Clef thought like a man but acted like a child.

"Very well put up" Amice laughed, she had always loved the psychological powers parents had over their kids.  
"Very well indeed" Maltin giggled.

Ferogonda shows up out of breathe, she was still looking for Clef.

"Nurse, I suggest thou should take a moment off peace and enjoy the festivity" Hoboe smiled at Ferogonda.  
"But Lord! The little boy must look punctual and presentable to the other guests; they might defy thee if they see the only heir to Melody acting like a horrid beast" Ferogonda panted and wiped the sweat from her forehead.  
"Worry not nurse, look" Amice pointed over to the instruments.

Clef proudly stood with his chin up high and his hands behind his back, he looked well mannered and his clothes were complete.

"Curse the stars! Do my eyes deceive me? Wondrous moments, thank you!" Ferogonda cheered and left with a warm hearted smile.

The four joined their guests and exchanged stories; they each congratulated to proud parents and smiled down at Riven.

Time flew by and it was midnight, never the less, people were still enjoying the event.

"Old friends, I wish to thank thee for celebrating this eventful day with me" Lord Edric raised his glass.  
"Only a complete fool would want to miss this exciting moment" King Radius raised his glass.  
"Blessed man, we wish full happiness for thy family." Queen Luna raised her glass.  
"Happiness to thee as well, for Princess Stella, a month old looking like her mother" Lady Amice raised her glass.  
"Here here! May our children grow healthy and happy!" Lord Oritel smiled at his wife and raised his glass.  
"For the God's have very well given us loving children" Hoboe looked at his wife who had Clef in her arms while he raised his glass.  
"Yes, once Princess Stella and Lady Bloom grow they will be the sole heiresses of such wonderful Houses" Maltin raised her glass and nodded at everyone.  
Duke Teredor raised his glass and exhaled "Longing the hours of happiness for everyone, we must give our children good lives"  
"Mariam, thou have told me that Oritel has chosen a man to wed thy daughter in the near future?" Duchess Niabe raised her glass and looked at her friend.  
"Prince Sky Robert of Eraklyon, he grew fond over her daughter" Madam Lilith giggled, Mariam smiled and nodded.  
"A good marriage! We will wait for the day!" Lord Zenith cheered and raised his glass.  
Lady Joan raised her glass "Good people of Magix, we will end this celebration with a toast to our friends.  
"To Celesto!" Sir Nicholas raised his glass and stood up.

They clanked their glasses and drank the heavy wine; they cheered and enjoyed each other's company. Edric and Amice felt so blessed, they had loving friends and a baby boy that'll rule over the House.

Clef had wondered of from his mother and looked around the ballroom; he checked at each of the instruments and found every single one of it to his liking. They each represented the House of Celesto and the instruments were very important as well.

"Might a young lad try one out" Clef glanced to each side and took out a flute.

He looked at it with sparks in his eyes, Clef had an amazing talent with instruments and he loved the feeling of playing different kinds.

Nurse Ferogonda spotted the boy and ran to him; Clef was just inches away from one of the wobbling saxophone and it looked like it was going to fall.

"Clef!" Ferogonda yelled.

Clef didn't hear her; he continued his little mischievous doings and started to play with the flute. He danced and jumped around to the music, eventually he accidentally kicked the saxophone.

"Mother!" Clef yelled.

The instruments fell one by one; the saxophone hit the cello which caused the piano the roll. It was a domino effect; each instrument broke and shattered to pieces. Eventually the harp was sent flying towards a table, but not just any table, it was sent to the table where Lord Edric and Lady Amice were seated.

The harp, unfortunately, hit Lady Amice. She was on the ground, the harp was lying flat on her and everyone had seen the event.

"Mother!" Clef ran to Maltin.  
"What has thou done?" Maltin knelt down and looked at the boy; he was in the urge of tears.  
"Amice! My dear wife!" Lord Edric mourned over his wife.  
Lady Amice coughed and red bits of blood were visible "E-edric?"

Lord Edric glared at Melody, Hoboe ran to his friend trying to calm him down.

"Seize that boy!" Edric pointed at Clef. "May he hang in pain for he caused my wife to feel sorrow!"  
"Edric!" Hoboe protested.  
"Art thou mad? He is just a boy, not knowing anything better!" Maltin was in the urge of crying, she hanged on to his son wishing for this to be over.  
"Then he will know a lot after facing death!" Edric yelled out the pain inside him.

The guard's forcibly took Clef from Maltin, Hoboe tried to stop them but nothing had been done. He looked at Maltin who was on her knees weeping for her son; Hoboe ran to Edric and punched his left cheek.

"A mad man I say! How could thee be so cruel!" Hoboe gripped Edric's collar.  
"Cruel? Don't speak of cruelty when thy son has done that to my wife!" Edric pointed at Amice.

A loud cry was heard, it came from Amice. Everyone huddled around as the servants threw the harp away from the injured woman; they carried her up and saw that Riven was crying.

"My son!" Edric pushed Hoboe and ran over to Riven.

Tears left his eyes and he nodded at the guards, Hoboe gasped knowing his son would die.

"Leave my son at peace! Take me instead!" Hoboe begged.

Just then a loud scream was heard, a young boy's scream echoed through the halls. It was agonizing and painful; Maltin closed her eyes and cupped her ears. Hoboe looked at the door with horror in his eyes, his son was no longer living in this world.

"DEFYING MONSTER!" Hoboe yelled.  
"My son!" Maltin cried.  
"Be warned, Melody and Celesto are no longer allies! I swear on my grave that my son's death will be avenged!" Hoboe cried out.  
"So be it!" Edric held on to his son.

Hoboe helped his wife up and left the ballroom, Ferogonda followed full of tears in her eyes.

"Clef Nathaniel Melody, I am sorry" Amice said under her tired breathe, she was being taken to her room. Amice wanted to protest but she didn't have the energy to do so, now her dearest friends are lost and it was just because the boy wanted to play with music.

* * *

**Too cruel right? But I had to make something that'll make them fight, anyways, next will about Musa so please stay tuned and review :D**


	3. House of Melody

**Just to give you guys the heads up on this story, it won't be like Romeo+Juliet. There's that hint of originality, so I'm still thinking if I should kill them in the end or not. Hope you guys stay tuned :) R&R**

* * *

Chapter 2: House of Melody

Entering the House of Melody on 30th May, people gathered around to join the festivity that Melody started. A new birth, a new heir, a new life is being celebrated. All but Celesto was invited, but little did Melody know that a Celesto will come and enter.

"A thousand pardons my lord, Lady Melody is here" a servant had barged in Lord Hoboe's room.  
"Be gone then!" Lord Hoboe sent the servant away.

Lady Maltin entered with something, or rather a someone, in her arms. A blue blanket covered it's body but golden blonde streaks of hair can be seen, Hoboe smiled at the little infant and invited her wife to the bed.

"Is this the blessing the Gods have given us?" Hoboe looked down at the infant and pulled the blanket away from it's face.  
"Yes, husband" Lady Maltin nodded and revealed a baby boy, sleeping in her arms.  
"A fine man he will be! Lyricson, thou shall wed my daughter!" Hoboe smiled down at the boy.

Just then, Nurse Ferogonda knocked and enterd the room. She was sent to get Lyricson as the party will begin in a few minutes, the two lovers must introduce their new daughter.

Lady Maltin gave Lyricson to Nurse Ferogonda and she quickly left to get more things done fast, the couple made their way to the grand hall and guest were still flooding in.

Lord Hoboe spotted his old friends, they were by the children's play pen. Golden tremble's were on each corner and a staff that had notes was used as bars to keep the children in.

Princess Stella and Lady Bloom, who were 2 years at age, were playing with each other. Lady Tecna and Lady Layla, who were just a year old, were just sitting on the pen smiling and clapping at the toys. Lady Flora, who was 4 months old, was sleeping next to a newly born infant.

Lord Hoboe and Lady Maltin made their way to the play pen, all the attention was on them as they took the sleeping infant that was next to Lady Flora. They walked up to the stage and a spot light opened up, Lord Hoboe took the microphone and coughed.

"Heavenly guests! I thank all for coming, for tonight we shall celebrate!" Lord Hoboe exhaled and the guest cheered. "Two long years of aggonacing pain and suffering, but now, my wife has given me a new child!"

Lady Maltin walked up and revealed what was under the pink blanket, the guests gasp for the sight of the child was eye watering.

A baby girl with skin as white as snow, crimson cheeks that glowed, and beautiful dark blue hair appeared.

"I present, Musa Elinor Melody!" Lord Hoboe proudly said. "The heiress to the House of Melody!"

The guests clapped and cheered for the happy couple, a tragedy was sent down on them but now a joyious blessing was given.

Nurse Ferogonda entered the stage with baby boy in her arms, Lyricson was awake. Lord Hoboe took the child and smiled down at him, the guest whispered in curiosity.

"Another blessing was sent down on us dear guests! Behold, Lyricson Edward Chace III, my daughters groom to be!" Lord Hoboe smiled while presenting the young boy.

Silence filled the air but a quick cheer was immediatly replaced.

After everyone toasted to the new Melody, Ferogonda had settled Musa down on the pen again.

Melody had joined their old friends in a table just beside the play pen, they needed to secure Musa as Celesto may harm her.

"Fear not Melody, thy enemy knows not about Musa" Lord Oritel assured the couple.  
"Yes yes, but we speak of Celesto here. Knowing how cruel he can be, I must be quick for my daughter" Lord Hoboe glanced at his friend.  
"Enjoy this glorious day my friends, think nothing but the birth of thy daughter." Queen Luna smiled at Lady Maltin.  
"Thy Nurse is there to protect the young heiress" Duchess Niabe pointed at the play pen where Nurse Ferogonda watched the children.

Lady Maltin nodded, still mourning the loss of her son. There was not a day the memories of Clef's left her, Lord Hoboe had done everything but nothing ever changed. Lady Maltin was happy with Musa in her life but still, a love for a child can never be forgotten.

Nurse Ferogonda had left the play pen for a brief moment, the guards had called her for a lost guest had arrived.

It was Friar Saladin, all drenched because of the heavy rain that poured over Magix.

"Dear friend! Quickly, warmth is needed!" Nurse Saladin helped the old man.  
"Not to me Nurse, assist the boy that I have here" Friar Saladin revealed a young boy under his cloak, all drenched and pouting at the old woman.  
Nurse Ferogonda looked at the boy and studied him, dark curled magenta hair dripping wet and beautiful purple eyes that looked so tired. She gasped and recognized, around 2 years at age, boy. "A Celesto! This cannot be!"  
"Yes, this is Riven." Saladin bowed his head, he knew better than to bring the boy here.  
"Alas, the boy needs attention. Old friend, dry clothes a welcoming thee in a room by the end of the hall. I shall take care of the boy, do not speak a word of this to anyone" Nurse Ferogond sternly looked at the man.  
"As you say" Friar Saladin walked away.  
"By the grand hall! I shall wait with Celesto!" the nurse waved to him.

Nurse Ferogonda looked both ways of the hall, she knelt down and smiled at the boy. Riven was emotionless, he didn't react to her gesture. Nurse Ferogonda took the boy and brought him to a room, she undressed and dried him. Riven was then dressed and powdered, he remained quiet but curious on who the familiar lady was.

"Like a new child" Nurse Ferogonda brought Riven out and placed a hat on his curly magenta hair.

She took the boy to the grand hall trying to sneak him pass Melody, Friar Saladin was still no where in sight. Nurse Ferogonda needed to get her friend so she placed Riven in the play pen with the other children, she went off, in search of the Friar Saladin.

Lady Bloom and Princess Stella looked at the emotionless boy, they somehow recognized him.

"Boy!" Princess Stella squealed.

Lady Flora woke up and rubbed her eyes, she looked around and saw that Princess Stella was laughing and pointing at a new comer. Lady Bloom started to bite her finger not that interested with her friend's excitment, Lady Layla was playing with a ball also not minding the Princess.

Riven looked around, he spotted a small baby next to Lady Flora. He stared at the pink blanket curiously.

A tall figure circled the play pen, one of the servents have been passing by countless of times. Riven, even if he was still a child, didn't like the mans precence. The tall man stared down at the pink blanket, a huge smile on his face with dark horrid eyes.

Riven stood up and walked to the baby girl, he sat next to her and started to play with some toys.

Princess Stella sat in fornt of Riven and smiled, she was very curious to who he was. Riven gave her some toys unconsciously forgetting about the tall man.

Lady Musa began to squirm and her blanket fell down on Riven, he looked up and saw what the man was doing. He placed his hand on the newly born infant and stopped her from crying out, she looked around and smiled down again.

Riven started to cry, the man scared him. He cried louder and louder as the guest were celebrating this event, they all looked at the play pen and saw Lady Musa in the hands of a waiter.

"Get away!" Nurse Ferogonda ran towards the waiter.

The man started to run towards the window, Friar Saladin was just behind Nurse Ferogonda. He took Riven from the play pen and carried him to the kidnapper, Nurse Ferogonda threw some plates that she got from a table. The kidnapper manage to jump out the window with the crying heir to Melody, everyone gasped and they went out the Grand Hall.

Lady Maltin started to weep while Lord Hoboe sent his guards to catch the criminal.

"Dead or alive! I want his head!" Lord Hoboe ordered.

Outside the mansion was Nurse Ferogonda, Friar Saladin, Riven, and the kidnapper. They were by his tail only a feew feet away, Lady Musa cried louder which gave the kidnapper a hard time.

"Shut thy mouth! Bloody ears I will have by morrow!" the kidnapper yelled at Lady Musa.

Nurse Ferogonda furrowed her eyeborws and sprinted faster, Friar Saladin had Riven on his back and he too tried to catch up.

"By the garden!" a guard yelled.

The kidnapper looked around and saw a tree near by, he took a quick turn but Nurse Ferogonda had tackled his feet. Lady Musa was sent flying up and Friar Saladin jumped to get her. Riven held on to him and closed his eyes.

"Wreched fool!" Nurse Ferogonda clawed the kidnapper.

She heard the cries of Lady Musa and quickly looked back, the kidnapper manage to kick the nurse off and escape the garden.

Friar Saladin helped Nurse Ferogonda, he handed the wailing baby to her and dropped Riven down.

"No harm has been done with the two households" Friar Saladin looked at Riven and then at Lady Musa. "We must part now old friend, Melody must not see Riven"  
"Yes yes" Nurse Ferogonda panted, she hugged Friar Saladin and smiled down at Riven. "A thousand graces to thee our great saviour."

Riven smiled at the nurse and stuck his hands up, Nurse Ferogonda looked at the boy with confusion. Riven pointejd at the baby in her arms, he wanted to see who she was.

"Ah!" Nurse Ferogonda laughed, she knelt down and showed Lady Musa to him.

Lady Musa was awake and quiet, she grabbed Riven's nose and yawned. Riven smiled, the little girl stopped crying when she saw him. Lady Musa started to doze off, Nurse Ferogonda chuckled and stood up again.

"Thank you" Nurse Ferogonda patted Riven's head.

She sent the two away since they heard the yells of the guards, she ran to the said noise and revealed Lady Musa.

"My daughter!" Lord Hoboe ran to the nurse.  
"Pardon my Lord, the kidnapper has escaped" Nurse Ferogonda bowed.  
"Matter not! My daughter is safe and alive! Thank you kind nurse!" Lord Hoboe hugged her.

Nurse Ferogonda smiled and hugged him back, this was what she loved about her job.

They went back to the grand hall, Lady Maltin was seated by the play pen. She was looking at the children who were still playing with some toys, the other women were with her.

"Fear not my friend, everything will be well" Queen Luna stroked the weeping Lady.  
"Thy daughter will be saved" Lady Mariam assured her.  
"My daughter" Lady Maltin cried.  
"Thou will be reunited with her soon" Duches Niabe cradled Lady Layla.  
Madam Lilith hugged her friend and smiled "Worry not, tears must not be shed"  
"Look!" Lady Joan cheered and pointed by the door.

Lady Musa, asleep in the arms of her father, was safe. Lady Maltin shot up and ran to her husband, she cried and wept when Lord Hoboe gave her Lady Musa.

"Musa!" Lady Maltin hugged her daughter. "Oh my sweet daughter!"

Lord Hoboe smiled, he was cursing inside but his wife didn't need to see him angered up.

He turned to the guards and growled "Who is responisble?"

They each looked at each other and shooked their heads, no one knew who the kidnapper was. But Lord Hoboe had someone in mind, Celesto must havefound out about Lady Musa.

"I shall protect her, no Celesto will lay their eyes on my daughter" Lord Hoboe vowed, he looked at his daughter and wife and furrowed his eyebrows.

But Lord Hoboe did not know that the House of Celesto had no idea about the birth of Lady Musa, the kidnapper was sent by a group of bandits that wanted Lady Musa for money.

* * *

**I'll edit tomorrow :D Review please**


	4. The life of the two households

**OMG! I somehow got to finish this in school! :D I'm working on the other two so just stay tuned :P I think my step dad will leave next week! So updating MIGHT resume AGAIN :) **

* * *

Chapter 3: The life of the two households

_**-House of Celesto-**_

Riven was never the child to obey his parents, he would wonder off from their mansion and play with his friends. Growing up, Riven had love combat fighting. Lord Edric and Lady Amice took that chance to give him what he wanted, Lord Edric had sent Riven to different fighting classes and he loved each one.

At the age of 5 Riven swung his first sword and immediately fell in love with it's sharpness, he would train everyday just to get good. Prince Sky, his cousin Brandon, the kinsman Nabu, Timmothy, and the servants son, Helia, would always tag along on his training.

By 7, Riven had mastered combat fighting. A lot of his trainers were pretty surprise with his improvement, a mere child skillfully mastered a knights sword. Well, he was a Celesto.

"Where be my son at?" Lord Edric yelled.

Servants started pouring in his room, they saluted and knelt down to show respect. Lord Edric eyed each servant, he was furious. Riven had been summoned countless of times and up until now he hasn't appeared.

"WHERE?" Lord Edric pounded his fist by the arm of the chair.

The servants shivered in fear, but one brave man stood up and spoke for everyone.

"Out by the courtyard my lord" the servant bowed.  
"Drag his little feet here! I must have a word with him!" Lord Edric grunted.  
"But my lord, he is brawling with the other young men" the servant went by the curtains and pulled it open.

Lord Edric took a look and saw Riven with the other boys, even Prince Sky was playing with him.

"So be it, drag them all" Lord Edric commanded.  
"As you wish" the servant bowed again and exited with the others.

_**-House of Melody-**_

Lyricson had never actually met Lady Musa, but he knows about their marraige. Lady Musa was never allowed to leave the walls of Melody so she never made friends outside, although, she did have friends.

Lady Bloom, Princess Stella, Lady Tecna, Lady Layla, and Lady Flora were Musa's only friends. She never complained about them but how she wished to see life outside the mansion.

At the age of 4 Musa was always kept busy by her father, he made sure that she had no reason to leave the house. Ballet, piano, art, proper etiquette ,language, and many more were taught to her. By 7 she could dance different kinds of ballet moves, play different pieces on the piano, flute, violin, cello, and many more. Musa could paint, draw, sculpt, and mold. She could speak in french, Italian, Spanish, dutch,Russian, and mandarin. But she didn't care for any of it, she wanted to explore the world. The only thing she was thankfull for was her vocals class, she loved singing and creating music.

"MUSAAAAAAA!" Nurse Ferogonda screamed throughout the halls.

5 girls came out and started laughing, they were playing inside Musa room.

"My ladies, Musa? Where is she at?" Lady Ferogonda panted in front of the 5 children.  
"We know not Nurse" Princess Stella pouted.  
"By the Music hall Nurse! By the Music hall!" Lady Bloom pointed down the hall.  
"Many thanks" Nurse Ferogonda nodded and ran.

The 5 girls turned back to the room and smiled at the pile of clothing that was laid on the bed, Lady Tecna had shut the door as the rest sat on the harp shape bed.

"Is thy Nurse gone?" said the pile of clothing.

Lady Flora threw some clothes and dug her way to the core, dark blue pigtails popped out as she took a dress away.

Lady Musa was peeking out, her azure eyes looking at the door with a pout on her pink lips. Her father wanted to talk to her but she wasn't in the mood, as always, he would just make her take new lessons on something that she didn't like.

"Yes dear, she has gone off somewhere else" Lady Flora smiled at her friend.

Just then, the door opened and the girls gasped. Lady Musa covered her eyes and gulped, now she was done for. Nurse Ferogonda never liked their tricks, who would? A bunch of 8 year olds had tricked her to run around the mansion.

"Where be my sweet Musa at?"

The girls ran outside, giggling. Lady Musa peeked and saw her mother looking at her, she gasped and removed her hands from her face.

"Mother!" she smiled.  
"Ah! There she is" Lady Maltin sat down on her bed.

Lady Musa frowned, her father must have sent her here. He knew Lady Maltin had an effect on her, Lady Musa can never say no to her mother.

"Art thou mad daughter?" Lady Maltin noticed her daughters movements.  
"Not mad, just weary." Musa looked at her mothers azure eyes.  
"Thy father would like a word with thee, no more talk about lessons dear daughter." Lady Maltin caressed her daughter's cheek.  
"No more? O joy! Wonderful joy!" Musa jumped and twirled. "Happy days!"

Lady Maltin laughed and stood up, she gestured her daughter to go out the door and walked away.

Lady Musa followed and saw her friends giggling, she stuck her tongue out and smiled away.

"Not so lady like" Lady Layla joked, she was part of Lady Musa's etiquette class.

_**-House of Celesto-**_

"What father?" Riven groaned, he never liked being inside the mansion.

Lord Edric turned from the window and took his seat, Lady Amice entered the room with a frown on her face. The feud between Celesto and Melody has got to end, her love for the Melodians has not vanished and she misses her dear friends.

"My son, thus thou know about Melody?" Lord Edric crossed his arms and sat back.  
"Melody? Know not my father." Riven sternly looked at his father, he wasn't too curious about it.  
"Dear, please" Lady Amice begged, she didn't want her own son to be involved.  
"Not now!" Lord Edric growled. "Son, the House of Melody is thy enemy"

Lord Edric slid a picture to Riven, he then took it and looked at the content.

"Melody and Lady Melody had punished thy mother, a musical faith had struck down on her when thou was given the chance of birth" Lord Edric tossed another picture. "That is their villainous son, Clef Nathaniel Melody, the boy responsible"

Riven looked at his mother who speechless but frightened. He threw the picture and walked away from his father, a boy his age doesn't need to understand about these kinds of things.

"Be a Melody or some other name, I care not father." Riven swung his arm up and gestured the rest of his playmates out.

Lord Edric and Lady Amice were left inside the study, their 10 year old son speaks like a grown man but still acts like a mere 5 year old. But little did Riven know, Clef had been killed by his own father.

_**-House of Melody-**_

"Good Morrow dear father!" Lady Musa kissed and hugged Lord Hoboe.  
"The day's smile is placed down on my lovely daughter's pale face" Lord Hoboe caressed Lady Musa's cheek.  
"Yes dear father!" she sat down on her father's huge chair.

The rest of the girls entered the study and waited for the news, Lord Hoboe pulled his daughter away from his seat and pushed her to the other girls.

"Sweet daughter, heaven has blessed thee" Lord Hoboe smiled at his daughter.  
"If blessed means I am trapped within these walls then my dear father is correct" Lady Musa murmured to herself, although Lady Maltin heard and giggled at the whispered statement.  
"Marriage!" Lord Hoboe announced.  
"What?" Lady Musa blinked and shook her head, a girl as young as her being told about marriage should be an honor but for Musa, it wan't.

Lady Maltin gasped, the topic about marriage wasn't supposed to be opened up until Lady Musa was 15 years of age. She was too young to even hear the word, but that won't stop Lord Hoboe.

"Marriage? Father, I am just a young girl" Lady Musa stomped.  
"Ah yes, but we must discuss it as early as today!" Lord Hoboe cheered, his daughter doesn't know anything about Lyricson so thistle be his surprise to her.  
"Ay! Ay! But we mustn't talk of such at this moment!" Lady Maltin interfered.  
"Silence!" Lord Hoboe pounded his arm chair.

A book fell from the wooden shelves and pages flung open, pictures poured out which got the attention of everyone.

Lady Musa approached the book and looked at scattered pictures, she recognized most of the people in the picture but had never met the 4 strangers next to her parents.

House of Sparx, House of Robins, House of Evergreen, House of Lockton, House of Tides, House of Melody with a child, and another family that she did not recognize.

"Shut thy eyes!" Lord Hoboe grabbed the picture from Lady Musa and sent her out.  
But she fought back, Lady Musa stood her ground and crossed her arms "Is thy father shadowing anything from me?"  
Lord Hoboe flinched, Lady Musa had projected her anger for the first time and went against his will "Daughter"  
"What art thou shadowing?" Lady Musa exhaled, Princess Stella pulled her friend and sat her down the chair.

Lady Maltin joined her daughter and tried to calm her down, from her neck she gave Lady Musa a necklace. It was a locket with the Melody's family crest on it, a golden treble with the letter 'M' in the middle, she opened the locket and there two picture of dark blue haired children were placed.

"Mother?" Lady Musa looked at the locket.

She touched the picture on the left, it was her during her infant years. On the right was a young boy, around 5 years of age.

"My daughter" Lady Maltin lifted Lady Musa's face with her finger, she had watery eyes which caused Lady Musa's eyes to widened.

Just then Lord Hoboe took the locket from Lady Maltin's grasp, he shoved it in his pocket and glared at Lady Musa.

"Listen daughter" Lord Hoboe had this dark husky tone that sent shivers down Lady Musa's spine. "Thou shall marry the noble Lyricson and thou shalt not talk about the past!"

Lady Maltin took Lady Musa and the rest of the girls out the room, Lord Hoboe slammed and locked the door. The 6 girls were confused but Lady Maltin knew it was time for her daughter know about the tragic accident, he was her brother.

As they reached Lady Musa's room Lady Maltin took a book from the shelves, she sat down near the girls and flipped open the book.

Again, a picture of two bue haired children.

"My sweet, sweet Musa" Lady Maltin looked at her daughter.

She flipped through some pages and their, tons of pictures of the little boy were placed. His pictures stopped with the same photograph Lady Musa saw in her father's study.

"Girls" Lady Maltin gave each of the 5 girls a picture.  
"Oh! This child is me?" Lady Bloom looked and saw a photograph of a red headed baby smiling next to a blonde baby girl and a magenta haired baby boy.  
"Gaze at thy beauty!" Princess Stella flung her picture to the girls and giggled, it was her baby picture with Lady Bloom.

Lady Tecna and Lady Layla did not show off their pictures, it looked too embarrassing for them. Though Lady Flora was happily looking at her picture next to a light blue baby boy, something about him made her feel happy.

"Mother" Lady Musa tugged on her mother's robe, she showed her the picture in her hand and questioned it.  
It was the same photo in her father's study, Lady Maltin had always wanted her daughter know about a certain someone "Loving daughter, I apologize to thee. A young girl should not be carrying all these heavy burdens, but thou has the right to know"  
"Know what, has my own mother and father hidden a dark secret?" Lady Musa looked at the picture again.

The girls comforted their friend, day by day she hated being inside and locked away. But right now was too much for her, an 8 year old facing lock downs, marriage, and now, family problems are sprouting.

"My dear friends" Lady Maltin pointed to the a man with shoulder length magenta hair and a woman with curled magenta hair.  
"The house of Celesto" Lady Flora whispered.

Everyone looked at the surprised child, her hand was on her chest with the picture of her as a child.

"Flora?" Lady Maltin knelt in front of her.  
"M-my mother, her dear friend is Lady Amice of Celesto. I see her at times, talking about dark yesterdays." Lady Flora cupped her ears.  
"Shh, shh, those horrid years are gone child" Lady Maltin embarrassed her.

Lord Hoboe entered the room, his face full of guilt and pride. He knelt down in front of her daughter and gave her two things: Lady Maltin's locket and a treble clef necklace. He kissed his daughter's forehead and turned to his wife, Lady Maltin smiled at him and embraced the man.

"Clef Nathaniel Melody" Lord Hoboe started. "The house of Celesto has killed him"

Lady Musa looked at the photograph again, she stopped to think about what her father had just said. But her heart started to ache, it seemed hurt and broken.

"I had a brother?" Lady Musa looked at her parents.  
"Ay, but thy enemy has killed him" Lord Hoboe glared at the photo.

* * *

**REVIEW please :) I can assure you that the ending won't exactly be like the original story, I have some twists :)  
**


	5. The day of the party

******No no, they won't meet yet :) Just some Riven drama**

* * *

Chapter 4: The day of the party

Two households, both alike in dignity. In fair Magix, where we lay our scene, from ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, athe tale of a pair of star-cross'd lovers are born.

In fair Magix.

The two houses have battled in war, Celesto and Melody have been on this for 7 years. Stained hands have killed and slautered the opposite house, the feud has been growing stronger.

Brandon, Helia, and Timmy enter the scene with their leva bikes parked in a gas station. Brandon jumped out of his leva bike and took his shades off, he looked at his friends and leaned foreward.

A well built brown haired man, Riven's cousin, Brandon Nicolas Celesto was one of the peace makers between Celesto and Melody. Next to him was a tall man with long light blue hair, a servant to the Celesto's but a friend as well, Helia Philip Williams. And last, an orange haired boy with thick glasses, the messenger of Celesto, Timmothy Lawrence Key.

"The quarrel is between our masters." Brandon happily said.  
"And us! Their men!" Helia, a very loyal servant, joked.

Timmy laughed and made weird noises to annoy Brandon, but he just ignored it and walked to the store.

But as he left another group of leva bikes pulled over, the Melody boys had arrived. Sonato Melody, Lady Musa's cousin, removed his helmet and jumped off the bike. Behind him were Jared and Jason, servants to Melody who were treated like family. Sonato is a young man with dark blue gelled back hair with small upsidedown triangle beard, a well built body and a very excellent guns man.

"Hubble, bubble, toil and trouble!" Jason teased at the passing ladies, he ogled and whistled at them.

Timmy and Helia noticed the girls and played along.

"And I am a pretty piece of flesh!" they both said in sync.

Just as the girls ran to their car, the two boys noticed their company. The Celesto boys were just in front of them, not aware of anything. Timmy ran back to his leva bike while Helia laughed at the sight, he wasn't afraid of them.

Jason looked at the two.

"Here comes of the House of Melody!" Timmy looked at Helia.  
"Quarrel, I will back thee" Helia tried to sound as tough as possible, a fight is always the answer when facing Melody.

Just then, Jason growled at the two and Helia fell back on his leva bike. Both Jared and Jason laughed at the two frightened Celesto's, but of course, they won't end things here.

"Booo!" Jason taunted while Jared laughed harder.

Timmy turned to Helia with his hand on his head, they wiped the sweat of their faces and began the war.

"I will bite my thumb at them, which is a disgrace to them, if they bear it" Timmy was getting ready again.

Jason looked back and Timmy bit his thumb in front of him, both Jared and Jason growled and glared at Timmy. He panicked and tried to get his helmet, but failed. Jason approached them with Jared behind him.

"Go forth, I will back thee!" Helia pushed Timmy.  
"Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?" Jason politely asked.  
"I... I do bite my thumb sir." Timmy backed away a bit.  
"Do you bite your thumbs at us! Sir?" Jared yelled.  
"Is the law on our side if I say ay?" Timmy began to panick, he knew it was rude but it was their enemy.  
"No!" Helia protested as he tried to help his friend.  
"No, sir, I do not bite my thumb at you, sir, but I do bite my thumb, sir!" Timmy began to sweat, Jason had gotten his gun out and started to wipe it.  
"Do you quarrel, sir?" Helia had had enough.  
"Quarrel, sir? No, sir!" Jason had his gun pointed at the two.

Brandon had stepped out of the store and Helia pulled Timmy away, he bit his thumb again and Jason got more irratated.

"Draw, if you be men!" Jason yelled and backed away.

Brandon ran to his friends aid and got his gun ready, everyone tried to find places to take cover for the upcoming gun fight.

"Part, fool! You know not what to do!" Brandon never wanted the feud, he knew Celesto was facing enough hardships.

Sonato appeared again, lighting up his cigarette and throwing the flame to the ground.

"What, art thou drawn among these... Heartless hinds?" Sonato grined at them all. "Turn thee, Brandon. And look upon thy death"  
"I do but keep the peace" Brandon began to sweat, Prince Sky will be furious if another chaotic incident happens. "Put out thy sword, or manage to part these men with me."  
"Peace?" Sonato scoffed. "Peace? I hate the word, as I hate hell, all Celesto's and thee."

Gun fire started, riot began and the two houses began. Brandon, shot on the arm, crawled to the side of his bike. Sonato was trying to tail him as the other Melody boys fought with the Celesto boys, Timmy scurred to find a place to cover himself as Helia began shooting everywhere.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Timmy yelled as he began shooting.

Sonato jumped and hid behind a post, reloading his gun he began to think of a plan.

"Come forth, come!" Timmy jumped on his bike, Helia followed and rode on his.

Brandon, on the ground, tried to stand up. The two drove off but Jared had manage to shoot Helia, Brandon was furious. He shot the two servants and ran to his bike to escape, Sonato followed him in to the streets of magix to continue the fight.

* * *

"Rebellious subject! Enemies to peace! Throw your mistemper'd weapons to the ground!" Prince Sky yelled with his knights surrounding the two houses. "On pain of torture from those bloody hands throw your mistemper'd weapons to the ground!"

With that, both Sonato and Brandon raised their arms and opened their hands. Both weapons landed out of their reach.

"I expected more from thee!" Prince Sky glared at Brandon.

Lord Hoboe, Lord Edric, Lady Maltin, and Lady Amice were in Prince Sky's palace. Sonato and Brandon were in the hands of the knights while the two houses were being scolded.

"Three civil brawls, bred of an airyword by thee, old Celesto, and Melody, have thrice disturbed the quit streets of Magix" Prince Sky exhaled and massaged the brige of his nose. "If ever you disturb our streets again, your lives shall pay the forfeit of the peace."

Everyone left the palace, not a word to anybody.

Lord Edric and Lady Amice drove of with Brandon, they knew his side and didn't scold him about it.

"O where is Riven? Saw you him today?" Lady Amice worringly asked. "Right glad I am he was not in this fray"  
"So early walking did I see your son" Brandon looked at the Lady.  
"Many a morning hath he there been seen, with tears augmenting the fresh morning dew" Lord Edric complained, his son has been acting weird for days and no one knows why.  
"Away from light steals home my heavy son, and private in his chamber pens himself, shut up his windows, and locks fair daylight out, and makes himself an artificial night" Lady Amice bit her finger remembering Riven's state.

Riven, sat in front of the sun set. Thinking about his love, he had just been dumped by his love. He was lost in his own world that no one understands, he seemed drowned in problems.

_Why then? O brawling love, O loving hate! O anything of nothing first create! Heavy lightness, serious vanity. Misshapen chaosof well-seeming forms._ Riven began to write in his little notebook, after mastering the sword Riven wanted to master love. A 17 year old boy needs a woman, but alas, he didn not triumph.

Lord Edric spotted Riven by the abandoned stage, he knew his stubborn son won't listen to him. He sent Brandon to figure out what was in his child's mind, maybe a talk would do him good.

Brandon walked up to Riven and smiled "Good Morrow, cousin"  
"Is the day so young?" Riven glanced at him and looked away.  
"But new struck nine, cuz" Brandon was eagerly trying to help out.  
"Ay me, sad hours seem longer" Riven frowed and looked at Brandon. "Was that my father that went hence so fast?"  
"It was" Brandon nodded. "What sadness lengthens Riven's hours?"  
"Not having that which makes them short" Riven pointed out.  
"In love?" Brandon asked in shock.  
"Out" Riven immediatly answered back.  
"Of love?" Brandon looked at his cousin.  
"Out of her favor where I am in love" Riven walked away.  
"Alas that love, so gentle in his view, should be tyrannous and rough in proof" Brandon tried to sound positive.

Riven smiled at Brandon and walked further, they both entered a diner which show cased this mornings event. Riven looked at Brandon who was smiling at him, the news was about the fight he had with Sonato.

"O me! What fray was here?" Riven turned massaged his forehead.  
"Cuz, I..." Brandon scrathed his head.  
"Yet tell me not, for I have heard it all." Riven sighed. "Here's much to do with hate, but more with love."

Riven walked away again but Brandon ran to him, they took their seats and started talking about the call they recieved from Nabu.

_-Melody-_

Lyricson Edward Chace III was in every magazine, newspaper, TV channel, and poster. He had just won the bachelor of the year award.

"What say you to my suit?" Lyricson looked at Lord Hoboe.  
"But saying o'er what I have said before: my child is yet a stranger in the world. Let two more summers wither in their pride ere may we think her ripe to be a bride" Lord Hoboe calmly said, he would love it for his daughter to marry but Lady Maltin was still against it.  
"Younder than she are happy mother made" Lyricson smiled, he wanted Lady Musa to be his. Even if they haven't seen eye to eye, he loved her.  
"And too soon marr'd are those early made" Lord Hoboe looked at Lyricson who frowned.

The two were in the dining room enjoying some afternoon lunch, the day was busy and all the servants were franticly running around.

"This night I hold my dear daughter's 15th year of birth, a feast shall be in my old house, fresh female buds that make dark heaven light." Lord Hoboe smiled at the young suitor.

Lyricson smiled at the thought of young virgins at the party.

"Hear all, all see, and like her most whose merit most shall be. Come go with me." Lord Hoboe patted the young mans back.

_-Celesto-_

Brandon, Helia, Timmy, and Riven were enjoying some rounds of pool.

"Tell me in sadness, who is it that you love?" Brandon grinned at Riven.

Timmy was writing _'Darcy' _at a blackboard just behind Riven. He and Helia were chuckling as they watched Riven sigh.

"In sadness cousin, I do love a woman" Riven smiled at him.  
"I aim'd so near when I supposed you loved" Brandon was looking at the ball.  
"She's fair I love." Riven passed behind Brandon and laughed. "But alas, she will not be hit with Cupid's arrow; nor bide the encounter of assailing eyes, nor ope her lap to saint- seducing gold."  
"Then she hath sworn that she will still live chaste?" Brandon chuckled.  
"She hath, and in that sparing makes a huge waste." Riven frowned and threw his pool stick.

Helia began drawing hearts around Darcy's name while Timmy laughed, Riven punched the two and headed outside.

"Be ruled by me. Forget to think of her" Brandon patted Riven's back.  
"Teach me how I should forget to think." Riven raised his eyebrow.  
"By giving liberty unto thine eyes. Examine other beauties" Brandon pointed over to some girls, a blonde, a brunette, and a pink haired girl.

Brandon pulled Riven to them, he wasn't to excited but what can he do? It's his cousin and he has a weakness with girls.

"Good day ladies!" Brandon smiled.  
"Speak not to them" the blonde turned her head.  
"Brandon?" the brunette looked at him.

Helia and Timmy suddenly appeared and sat down beside the girls, Brandon had not noticed that they were talking to the girls of Melody.

"Flora!" Helia happily greeted.  
"Tecna!" Timmy gave his lady a kiss on the cheek.  
"Hello Helia" Lady Flora blushed. "Helia, art thou hurt?" she stared at his bloody shirt.  
"Timmothy, what an encounter" Lady Tecna smiled at her lover.  
"I see my lovely Princess Stella" Brandon sat next to her, he wrapped his arm around her and whispered sweet nothing in to her ear.  
Princess Stella glared at Brandon and pushed him to the side "I do not exchange quarrels with a Celesto!"

Riven rolled his eyes and walked away, the Celesto boys looked at their friend and smiled at the girls. Timmy had kissed Lady Tecna again and bidded her farewell, Helia bowed at Lady Flora and dashed off leaving her worried about him, while Brandon tried to get a kiss from Princess Stella but, instead, recieved a punch.

"Immature boys" Princess Stella blew on her fist.

* * *

**It is so hard to write like this! :P I do hope you guys like this**


	6. Blue eyes

**Not yet :) Some more drama. R&R**

* * *

Chapter 5: Blue eyes

"MUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lady Layla screamed through out the house of Melody, she ran and looked everywhere for her friend.

"Musa!" she yelled again. "MUSA! MUSA!"

The house was decorated for the party tonight, golden columns were placed around the house and the Melodian crest was hung everywhere. Fresh flowers, ordered by Lady Flora, had just arrived and servants were rushing everywhere.

"Nurse!" Lady Lady yelled as the door the elevator opened. "Nurse, where is Lady Musa? Call her forth, her mother has been looking"  
"I bade her come. God forrbid!" Nurse Ferogonda exhalde.

Lady Layla rolled her eyes and ran again, Nurse Ferogonda began to run up the stairs on her way to Lady Musa's room.

"MUSA!" Nurse Ferogonda yelled "MUSAAAAAAAAA!"

In the bathroom, Lady Musa was submerged in the water. Any noise was blocked away from her, she wanted peace and quiet for a while.

"MUSA!" Nurse Ferogonda ran inside the room.

Lady Musa had heard it, the nurse penetrated through the walls of the silent water. Lady Musa gasped for air and looked for her towel, she wiped her wet face and wore her bathrobe.

"Nurse, I am here. What is your will?" Lady Musa smiled at the nurse.

Lady Layla appeared and slapped her friends back, she then pushed both the nurse and Lady Musa to Lady Maltin's room. A lot had to be done and everything was still being put together.

"Nurse, thou knowest my daughter's of a pretty age" Lady Maltin gave Nurse Ferogonda a dress.  
"Thou wast the prettiest babe that e'er I nursed" Nurse Ferogonda pinched Lady Musa's cheek.  
Lady Maltin smiled, but frowned right away, Lord Hoboe had asked her to talk about marraige "Thus then in brief, the valiant Lyricson seeks you for his love"  
"A man, young lady!" Nurse Ferogonda joined in. "Lady, such a man as all the world. Why, he is a man of wax!"  
"Magix's summer hath not such a flower" Lady Maltin complimented, she like Lyricson but she also wanted her daughter to be happy. "This night you shall behold him. Read o'er the colume of yound Lyricson's face and find delight writ there. This precious book of love, this unbound lover, to beautify him only lacks a cover."  
"So shall you share all that he doth possess, by having him making youreself no less" Lady Layla sat beside her friend, she for one wanted Lady Musa to be with this guy.  
"Speak briefly, can you like of Lyricson's love?" Lady Maltin looked at her daughter.  
"I'll look to like, of looking liking move. But no more deeper than will I endart mine eye than you consent gives strenght to make it fly" Lady Musa tilted her head, she stood up and went to her closet.

Lady Maltin smiled at her daughter but Lady Layla scoffed, she wanted Lyricson for her. They made a good couple, plus Lyricson will make Lady Musa a happy wife.

"Madam, the guests are come" a servant entered the room.  
"We follow thee" Lady Maltin walked away with Lady Layla behind her.

Lady Musa looked around for her costume, it was a masquerade party. Her 15th year of birth was being celebrated and her father decided to make it very huge since he expects her to marry at the same year.

"Go, girl. Seek happy nights to happy days." Nurse Ferogonda whispered and handed Lady Musa her costume.

Fireworks were shot in the sky as a white angel stared up above, the house of Melody was noisily having their party for the only heiress.

Twinkling lights were everywhere but the house of Melody never looked brighter, the fountains had colored waters and the entire house was light up.

_-Celesto-_

By the beach, 3 boys were yelling and laughing at each other. Timmy, Helia, and Brandon were running around in their costumes, teasing people walking by. Riven was by the side, looking at the fireworks explode in the air. He thought about his love, how his heart lusts for her.

A roaring leva bike circled the worn out stage, Nabu had just arrived. He laughed and began to put his costume on, the boys watched their high friend in action.

Red lipstick, silver tank top and skirt with matching boots were worn by Nabu. He decided to dress up as a woman for the party. Brandon was going as a monk while Timmy and Helia decided to be vikings. Riven, on the other hand, dressed himself as a knight with very few armor.

Nabu danced to his friends as he gave each of them an invitation for the party, he laughed at the sight of Riven who had a smirk on his face.

_"Never be hung up with Darcy and thee!" _Nabu sang as he gave Riven an invitaion.

The boys knew how Nabu got these invitaions, Lady Layla was his ticket. Nabu has a huge crush on her, but the poor man was always shot down. Lady Layla just ignored him but at the same time they had this unusual relationship, some say that Lady Layla hides her feeling for him.

"Nay, gentle Riven, we must have you dance" Nabu pulled him.  
"Not I. Not I. Believe me" Riven pulled away and sat back. "You have dancing shoes with nimble soles. I have a soul of lead."  
"You are a lover" Nabu shot his arms up. "Borrow Cupid's wings and soar with them above a common bound"  
"Unless love's heavy burdens do I sink" Riven smiled at his friend.  
"Too great oppression for a tender thing"Nabu pouted with his red lips.  
"Is love a tender thing? It is too rough, too rude, too boistrous and it pricks like thorns" Riven was feeling the heart ache.  
"If love be rough with you, be rough with love. Prick love for pricking and you beat love down." Nabu grinned at his friend.

Nabu pulled Riven and pushed him in to the middle of the stage, he danced around with his friends but Riven wasn't in the mood at all.

"But 'tis no wit to go!" Riven pulled away from his friends.  
"Why, may one ask?" Nabu frowned, knowing Riven, he has a sensitive heart.  
"I dreamt a dream tonight" Riven yelled out.  
"And so did I" Nabu smiled.  
"And what was yours?" Riven glared at him, he knew Nabu was messing with him.  
"That dreamers often lie" Nabu gave Riven a confident chuckle.

Nabu took something out of his pocket, a small silver box was in his hand. A drug, a small piece of powerfull drug.

Nabu began to growl and kick the stones on the stage, he remembered Lady Layla. How she tormented his feelings, refused his love, shattered his emotions, and still be with him as her friend.

Riven grabbed a hold of Nabu's back, he flinched and looked back. Nabu had hurt written in his eyes, a man full of sorrow with a tear in his eye.

"Peace, good Nabu, peace" Riven patted his back. "Thou talk'st of nothing"  
"True, I talk of dreams" Nabu clenched his fist and brushed the image of Lady Layla.  
"Supper is done and we shall come too late!" Brandon spoke up and pushed his friends to their leva bikes, he didn't want to be late for the party.  
"I fear, too early" Riven mumbled under his breath. "For my mind misgives some... Consequence, yet hanging in the stars, shall bitterly begin his fearful date with this night's revels, and expire the term..."

Riven began to remember his dream, a very mysterious dream. He walks along the aisle of the church, surrounded by glowing treble clefs, a body laid in front of him. Not knowing who the person is, he/she was too far to be seen by him.

"How I shall meet thee" Riven looked up and licked the drug from his finger.

Lights started to merge, the air was cold, his friends were laughing as they rode their leva bikes. Riven was behind Nabu since he was in no condition to ride at all, he freely circled the sights and saw how beautifu Magix was.

"On, lusty gentlemen!" Nabu laughed.

They arrived at the House of Melody, the bouncer looked at each of them with cold eyes. Nabu had forced their masks on and swung their invitaions for the entrance, Riven's world was spinning and he couldn't take anymore of it.

"Thy drugswork quick" Riven panted.

Riven walked around the ballroom and bumped in to someone familiar, a girl with dark hair and fair skin. His eyes widened and his heart bounce, it was her.

"Darcy" he whispered.

He walked away, trying to escape all the pain. But everything was just blurry to him, Riven couldn't concentrate.

Nabu began to dance for the guests, everyone applauded for his performance. Brandon was lurking around to find Princess Stella, Helia was with Lady Flora, trying to woo her, Timmothy was with Lady Tecna, complimenting her.

"Princess Stella!" Brandon yelled.  
"Be quiet!" Timmy slapped Brandon's back, if they get caught then death is their faith.  
"Princess Stella is else where!" Helia had Lady Flora's hand but was being distracted by Brandon's yelling.  
"Where can she be at?" Brandon turned to the two girls.  
"We now not" Lady Tecna took Timmy's hand.

Brandon stormed off, still Princess Stella in his mind. He wanted her, he needed her. No one is against love between a Celesto and a Robin, even if Princess Stella was was part of the House of Melody no one can say no to them, except for Princess Stella.

Outside the ballroom, Riven was submerging his face in the water. He was alone in the restroom so he took his mask off and tried to get his conscious back, he had enough of Nabu's products.

Riven fixed his hair and stared at the mirror, blue lights were circling everywhere. He looked back, wondering if the drug was still affecting him.

_Pride can stand a thousand trails  
The strong will never fail_

An aquarium was behind him, a beautiful aquarium with blue lights. Riven knew he wasn't alone, he felt a strong presence just behind it. The aquarium was the wall between the girl's and boy's restroom.

_But watching stars without you  
My sould cried_

Riven looked at the fishes to get his mind straight, he enjoyed watching them as his mind was clearing from the drug. He heard the song being sung by Lady Layla in the ballroom, Nabu must've finished his performance so they wold be leaving soon.

_Heaving heart  
Is full of pain  
Oh, oh_

He followed a blue fish that was being restless, amused by the animal, Riven hadn't notice right in front of him someone was also doing what he was doing. A Lady was, as well, amused with the fishes. She needed to get away from the all the restless people.

_The aching  
Cos I'm kissing you  
Oh, I'm kissing you_

But then, he saw it. An eye, a beautifull blue eye. Riven stood up and saw an angel before him. She was in the girls restroom, curiously looking at him with wonderful small blue eyes. Her dark blue hair was in a half moon with the tail as a braid and her snow white skin glowed at the neon blue lights.

She looked so perfect to him, he felt Cupid's bow. His heart was pounding, the lady in front of him made him feel so alive again. He wanted to know her, he wanted her. Not caring about anything else, Riven knew he was in love.

* * *

**The next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow :) Please do review :D**


	7. Thy enemy

**TA-DA! Here's when the action and drama starts :) Review guys :) some motivation is needed, I have the perfect ending for this by the way :)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Thy enemy

_Touch me deep  
Pure and true_

The two stared at each other full of curiosity, Riven pressed himself against the glass of the aquarium. Trying to get a closer look of the fair maiden, she smiled at his actions while trying not to look too excited. Riven pushed his face, kissing the glass.

_Cos I'm kissing you, Oh  
I'm kissing you_

The lady giggled at the mans curiosity, she shyly smiled at him once again and stared in to his deep violet eyes. She was entranced by them, her cheeks flushed red as the man only looked at her.

"Madam, your mother calls!" Nurse Ferogonda pulled the blushing angel.

The nurse pulled her away from the aquarium but she took one last look at the young man, she smiled as he made her heart race.

Lady Musa looked back as the nurse dragged her to the ballroom, Riven chased the lady only thinking about embracing her. His thoughts about her made him do unconsious things, he wasn't wearing his mask when he left the restroom.

"Will you now deny to dance?" Lyricson grabbed Lady Musa's waist and their fingers intwind.

Lady Musa stared at the man in front of her, was he the one they wanted her to marry? He was tall, had a good enough body, a charming face, beautiful short golden brown hair, and he left of a good impression on her.

"A man, young lady. Such a man!" Princess Stella squealed for her friend.

Lady Maltin watched as her daughter was being taken to the dance floor, both the nurse and Princess Stella were happily giddy for the young heiress.

Lady Musa danced with well suited man, but she couldn't focus at him at all. She looked everywhere for the magenta haired man, she wanted to see him again.

Riven pushed the guests to get a good veiw of the pale angel, he watched her dancing in another man's arms. But never the less, happy, just seeing her smile.

In another area some members of the House were not to happy with what they saw.

"What? Dares that slave come hither to fleer and scorn at our solemnity?" Sonato had just seen Riven, starring at the dance floor. "Now, by the stock and honor of my kin, to strike him dead I hold it not a sin!"

Sonato dashed off, headed to pick a fight with Riven. But Lord Hoboe had stopped him, he pushed his kinsman, drunk as hell.

"Why, how now, kinsman! Wherefore storm you so?" Lord Hoboe laughed.  
"Uncle, this is that villain, Riven. A Celesto, our foe." Sonato pointed over to Riven.  
"Riven is it?" Lord Hoboe hiccuped.  
"'Tis he" Sonato growled.  
"Content thee, gentle cousin , let him alone. I would not for the wealth of all this town here in my house do him disparagement" Lord Hoboe chuckled as his cheeks turned bright red. "Therefore be patient, take no note of him."  
"Uncle, I will not endure him" Sonato pushed the drunk man.  
"He shall be endured." Lord Hoboe looked at Sonato with angered eyes, he slapped Sonato hard on the face. "What, goodman boy? I say he shall! Go to!"  
"Uncle, 'tis a shame" Sonato rubbed his cheek.  
"Make a mutiny among my guests!" Lord Hoboe threatened the frightened boy.

Lady Musa and Lyricson were dancing to the center of the dance floor, the blue light was shone down at them. Everyone, especially Riven, stared at the two. Lyricson tried to be as charming as possible, he loved Lady Musa ever since he found out about their engagement. But she doens't pay him any attention, she was to distracted with the armored man that had those violet eyes.

_Where are you now?  
Where are you now?_

"Did my heart love til now?" Riven whispered under his breathe, he starred at the Lady as she smiled at him. "Foreswear it, sight. For I never saw true beauty till this night."

_Cos I'm kissing you.  
I'm kissing you now._

Riven watched as the girl twirled around another man, embracing him without her will. She smiles as she glances at him, her pale cheeks redden when he smiles at her.

The crowd cheered as Lady Layla finished her song, Lady Musa clapped and just stood with her thoughts. She looked back at where the man was last standing, she wanted to see him again.

Everyone cheered and crowded around Lady Musa, they were congratulating her for her birthday. Riven was just behind them, trying to catch her hand. He leaned forward as the crowd turns thin, he slowly reached for her soft hand.

As their skins touch, Lady Musa smiled at herself and blushed. The two of them, not facing each other, shared a moment of love by one of the stoned columns.

"Your hand is like a holy place that my hand is unworthy to visit" Riven whispered to her.

Lady Musa smiled and looked straight as Lyricson smiled and clapped at the next performance.

"If you are offended by the touch of my hand... " Riven lifted her hand and gave it a gentle soft kiss."My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth thy rough touch with a tender kiss"  
"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this. For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." she smiled at the man with crimson cheeks.  
"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers' too?" Riven leaned forward for a kiss.  
Lady Musa pulled away before he could even peck her, smiling faced away "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."  
Riven circled around her and chuckled. "Well, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. I pray for thee to kiss me, grant my prayers so my faith doesn't turn to dispair."  
"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers's sake." Lady Musa's eyes followed the dashing man.  
"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take" Riven pulled Lady Musa by the elevator.

Squealing was heard by Lady Musa, her friends, Nurse Ferogonda, and Lady Maltin were going to enter their direction. The elevator door opened and Lady Musa pulled Riven inside.

Riven pushed his lip's against hers and they shared a very passionate kiss, although, Lady Musa was glancing at her side to see if her family was looking at her. As the elevator closed her eyes started to close as well, she felt him more and more. Lady Musa wanted more of him, she felt his tongue playing with hers, his teeth nibbling on her lower lip, his warm breath giving her goosebumps.

"Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is pruged" Riven smiled down at her.  
"Then have my lips the sin that they have took?" Lady Musa playfully, but shyly, asked.  
"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again" Riven leaned forward and wrapped his muscular arms around the blushing angel.  
Lady Musa gave him a sweet but quick kiss "You kiss by the book"

Riven nuzzled her neck and playfully kissed her soft tender skin, the elevator door opened and the two parted from each other. Lady Musa laughed and pulled Riven out.

"Musa! Musa! Oh!" Lady Maltin ran up the stairs. "Musa?"  
"MUSA!" Lady Layla yelled.

Lady Musa pushed Riven in the elevator again and forced her lips on his, Lady Layla had not seen this but as to Lady Maltin, it was a different view.

The two kissed with love in their heart, Lady Musa caressed Riven's cheek as she enjoyed his warm kiss. She didn't want it to end, but every tale has to come to an end.

The elevator door opened and Nurse Ferogonda sternly looked at the two and took Lady Musa away from him.

"Madam, your mother craves a word with you" Nurse Ferogonda glared at Riven. "Come let's away!"

Riven ran out of the elevator and followed the two, he needed her again. Lady Musa looked back at him with worried eyes, she didn't want him to get in to trouble. She smiled as the nurse pulled her up the stairs, Riven watched and ran faster to catch up.

His eyes were back to reality as he saw Lady Maltin next to his love, he didn't want to believe any of this. His father always told him about Melody but he wasn't really that interesed.

He stared at her with bright red cheeks, Lady Musa stopped and looked back at him.

"Is she a Melody?" Riven asked himself.

Lasy Musa admired the young man.

"His name is Riven, and he's a Celesto, the son of your great enemy" Nurse Ferogonda whisepered angrily at the girl. Lady Musa was told about the Celesto's, she didn't hate them but a feeling of annoyance ran through her as her mother told her the tale about his dead brother.

Both of them, in shock, had faces filled with horror. A love that was so sweet can never be attained, how cruel is faith between them?

Nurse Ferogonda pulled Lady Musa away, but she escaped her grasp and ran the other way. Riven followed her direction trying to erase the pain in his chest, he still loved her.

"Away be gone, the sport is at its best" Nabu wrapped his arm around Riven.  
"Ay, so I fear. The more is my unrest." Riven stared at her more, Nabu pulled him more but Riven stood still. Brandon and Helia grabbed his shoulders and dragged him out.

Lady Musa inhaled and ran, she needed to see him again. Riven saw her angelic shadow and followed it, his friends pushing him out wasn't helping at all but they needed to go.

Riven looked at an open balcony, there, Lady Musa stood. Her long blue hair was flowing with the wind, her skin was as pale as the snow, and her blue eyes starring down at him.

Lady Musa sighed and looked at the magenta haired man, his violet eyes looked so confused but it made her feel alive. How can love be this cruel to her? She had not done anything to deserve this.

"My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me, That I must love a loathed enemy." Lady Musa looked back at the young man outside her window who was on his leva bike, her one true love is the son of the House of Celesto.

* * *

**So? :) What do you guys think? Seriously? I need to know :P and please do review :(**


	8. I love thee

**I'm seriously considering skipping the next few chapters and making the next chapter the ending, a lot of you read but don't review :( This has got to be the sweetest chapter I have ever made but it's all up to you guys if you think the same :) R&R please**

* * *

Chapter 7: I love thee

"I will withdraw." Sonato stared outside the gates of Melody, he watched the Celesto boys ride away "But this intrusion shall, now seeming sweet, convert to bitterest gall."

The Celesto boys reached the check out point as they departed the House of Melody, Riven was riding behind Nabu still lost in his thoughts. He took deep breaths and looked around, still trying to process his thoughts, he needed to see her again and know if she truly is a Melody.

Riven growled and jumped off the bike, he ran back to the mansion to be with his beloved.

"Riven!" Nabu yelled.  
"Riven! Riven!" Timmy and Helia yelled as well.  
"Humors! Madman!" Brandon laughed, drunk.  
"Passion lover!" Nabu made fun, assuming he went back for Darcy. "I will conjure thee by Darcy's bright eyes, by her high forehead and scarlet lips, by her fine foot, straight leg, and quivering thigh!"

Nabu looked back at his friends, confused, he didn't know what kind off lover Riven is.

"O Riven, I wish she were an open-arse, and you a Popperin pear to pop her in!" Nabu teased but still annoyed at the mad lover.  
"He jests at scars but never felt the wound" Riven rolled his eyes and continued to the mansion.  
"Riven!" Nabu called out again, Riven looked back as he climbed the walls. "Good night, I'll to my trundle bed. This field bed is too cold for me to sleep."

The boys left Riven and dashed out the gates of Melody, leaving him in the silent Riven continued his way.

He quietly made his way through the grounds of Melody, the lights were closed so he had to be extra stealthy. He came upon a pool that had two windowed doors up above, one was his fair maiden's room since he felt drawn so it.

Riven slowly walked towards the window, but the lights suddenly opened. He was completely visible, he ran to the edge just in front of a wall with vines. A long golden staff fell as he tried to ease himself, the lights to a room opened and he quickly looked.

"But soft! What light yonder window breaks?" Riven panted as he stared at the lighted room.

He slowly climbed the vined wall and smiled, he'll see her again.

"It is the east, and Musa is the sun!" Riven continued climbing. "Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief that thou, her maid, art far more fair than she."

He gripped and groaned, the leaves were falling off but he badly wanted to behold her beauty.

"Don't be her maid, because she is jealous. Virginity makes her look sick and green. Only fools hold on to their virginity!" Riven exhaled and peeked at the room, he lusted for her. "Let it go!"

Princess Stella and Nurse Ferogonda opened the windowed door, Riven's facial expression changed to disgust as he saw the two. Shocked that it wasn't his love he quickly jumped down and hid under the arches.

He heard the elevator door open, he looked behind the arch and saw an angel.

"It is my lady, it is my love" Riven struggled to fix the plantation that he accidentally destroyed. "O that she knew she were"

Lady Musa rested on the statue that was placed next to the arches, she rested her body and thought to herself.

She placed her hand on her waist and exhaled "Ay me"  
Riven smiled and exhaled as well "She speaks. Speak again, bright angel."  
"Riven" Lady Musa called out as she looked at the stars, Riven glanced at her with wide eyes. "O Riven. Wherefore art though Riven?"

Lady Musa walked over to the edge of the pool and knelt down to look at her reflection.

"Deny thy Father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Melody." she touched the water and sighed.  
Riven smiled again and his cheeks flushed red "Shall I hear more? Or shall I speak at this?"  
"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thy self, though not a Celesto. What's Celesto? It is not hand, nor foot, nor arm, not face" Lady Musa smiled and blushed, looking at the sky this time. "Nor any other part belonging to a man. O be some other name!"

Riven slowly left his post and fixed himself, Lady Musa was still starring at the sky trying to clear her thoughts.

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet. So Riven would, were he not Riven called, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title." Lady Musa scoffed and stood up, Riven was now just behind her, hearing her every word. "Riven, doff thy name; and for thy name, which is no part of thee, take all myself."  
"I take thee at thy word" Riven whispered in to her ear.  
"AH!" Lady Musa turned, shocked and unbalanced.

Both of them fell in to the pool, more lights lit up and Lady Musa could hear the murmurs of the guards.

"Art thou Riven, and a Celesto?" Lady Musa gasped for air as she tried to remove the water from her face.  
"Neither, fair maiden, if either thee dislike" Riven fixed himself and coughed the water he had swallowed.  
"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?" Lady Musa worringly asked. "The garden walls are high and hard to climb, and the place death, considering who thou art."  
Riven shook his head and exhaled. "With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls,for stony limits cannot hole love out, and what love can do, that dares love attempt."  
"Thy love" Lady Musa blushed and smiled at him.  
"Therefore thy kinsman are no stop to me!" Riven shot up from the water and yelled.

Lady Musa pushed him in to the water, they swam to the edge so that Riven could hide from the guards that just entered the pool. Lady Musa stood up, hiding Riven behind her, and smiled at the guard. He nodded at her and left the premises.

Riven tugged on Lady Musa's white dress as he had only a limited supply of oxygen left, Lady Musa turned and pulled him up.

"If they see thee, they will murder thee" Lady Musa stared in to his violet eyes, overwhelmed by the feeling in her heart.  
"I have night's cloak to hide me from their eyes. But thou love me, let them find me here" Riven caressed her cheek "My life were better ended by their hate than death prorogued.."  
"Riven" Lady Musa stood up, biting her lower lip.  
".. Wanting of thy love" he whispered to her.

Riven stared at her eyes, trying to slowly approach her lips. Lady Musa looked back and forth from his eyes to his lips, she was tempted by love itself. Riven slowly pushed his lips to hers and Lady Musa immediately responded, she wrapped her arms around his neck and aggressively kissed him.

She played with the back of his hair as he pulled her closer to him, Riven moaned in pleasure, their tongues crashing in to each other feeling more and more intimate.

"Thou can't see my face because of the night sky. Else, thoust see me blushing about the things you've heard me say tonight" Lady Musa brushed her cheeks and started to climb up from the pool. "Fain would I dwell on form. Fain, fain deny. What I have spoke. But farewell compliment!"

Lady Musa looked at Riven with sad eyes, she wanted all this to be truly real.

"Dost thou love me?" Lady Musa worryingly asked, Riven leaned forward and kissed her red lips. "I know thou will say "Ay" and I will take thy word. Yet, if thou swear'st, thou may't prove false."

Riven looked at her and wondered why she was questioning his love for her.

"O gentle Riven, if thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully." Lady Musa whispered.  
"Lady, by yonder blessed moon I vow, that paints the tops of fruit trees with silver-" Riven was cut of by Lady Musa's finger.  
"O swear not by the moon" Lady Musa frowned " The inconsistent moon, that monthly changes in her circle orb, I don't want thee to turn out to be inconsistent too"  
Riven chuckled and embraced her "What shall I swear by?"  
"Do not swear at all. Or, of thou wilt not, swear by the gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee" Lady Musa giggled.  
"If my heart's...Dear love" Riven leaned forward and kissed her, both fast and passionate.  
"Do not swear. Although I enjoy in thee, I have no joy in this exchange of promises tonight" Lady Musa was getting out the pool again but Riven pulled her back in "It's too rash, too unadvised, too sudden, too like the lightning."

Riven began to kiss her neck, Lady Musa couldn't control herself around him. He went down to her neck and kissed her soft skin.

"Sweet, good night" Lady Musa moaned "Our love, which is right now is like a flower bud in the summer air, may turn out to be a beautiful flower by the next time we meet. I hope you enjoy the same sweet peace and rest I feel in my heart."  
"My love" Riven called out as he kissed and embraced her more.  
"Good night, good night!" Lady Musa got out of the pool and was about to run up to her room.  
"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" Riven yelled with hurt in his voice, he didn't want her to leave.  
Lady Musa looked back and raised her eyebrow "What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?"  
"The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine" Riven panted.  
Lady Musa's face began to redden and a smile slowly crept on her face, she tackled the man "I gave thee mine before thou didst requested it!" they both landed in the pool again.

She pressed her lips against his and aggressively kissed him, Lady Musa felt so happy. Her heart was jumping with joy, she felt so alive, Riven was her true love and now he has just proposed even though they are supposedly to be sworn enemies.

"Musa!" Lady Layla yelled from the window.

Riven helped her up and they both ran to the vined wall.

"Three words, dear Riven, and good night indeed." Lady Musa pinned him to the wall. "If that thy bent of love be honorable, thy purpose marriage, send me word tomorrow, by one that'll procure to come to thee, where and what time thou wilt perform rite, and all my fortunes at thy foot lay and follow thee, my lord, throughout the world"  
"Musa!" Princess Stella yelled.  
"Ay! By and by, I come!" Lady Musa yelled back at her friend."But if thou meanest not well, I do beseech thee.." Lady Musa frowned.  
"MUSAAAA!" Lady Bloom opened the windowed door.  
"By and by, I come!" Lady Musa walked to the stairs , she looked back at Riven and whispered. "... To cease thy strife, and leave me to my grief."

Riven followed her with worry on his face.

"Tomorrow will I send." Lady Musa informed.  
"My soul depends on it" Riven assured her.

Lady Musa smiled and ran up to the windowed door, her friends didn't sound too happy. She knelt down on the balcony and popped her head out, Riven climbed up and kissed her good night.

"A thousand time good night" Lady Musa kissed him.  
"A thousand times the worse, to want thy light!" Riven kissed her back.  
"MUSA!" Lady Tecna was about to appear.

Riven had jumped down as all of Lady Musa's friends peeked out with angry eyes, they rolled their eyes at their wet friend and went back inside.

Riven looked at his lover and smiled, Lady Musa looked back and admired the young man.

"Good night" she mouthed and ran.  
"Love goes toward love as schoolboys from their books; but love from love, towards schoolboys with heavy books" Riven said to himself and walked away with a smile on his face.

The window opened again and Lady Musa ran to check if Riven had vanished.

"Riven!" she whispered, and he looked back. "What o'clock tomorrow shall I send thee?"  
"By the hour of nine" Riven laughed.  
"I will not fail. 'Tis twenty year till then." Lady Musa removed her treble necklace "Good night"

Riven ran to the vined wall and raised his hand, Lady Musa dropped the treble necklace and it landed on his hand.

"Good night. Good night" Lady Musa's face was crimson red, Riven laughed and looked around. He ran out and was out of sight. "Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say good night till it be morrow" she sighed.  
"MUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" all her friends yelled, it was late and she needed to sleep. Lady Musa ran inside and shut the windowed door.

* * *

**Review :)**


	9. Quarrels

**Thanks for those who reviewed :) I made this chapter for you guys! But seriously, a lot are reading and I do hope you guys review. I don't have a clue if you like this at all, this is really a big discourage bomb guys. But hopefully, you can enjoy this :)  
Ne m'appelez pas ça!- Don't call me that!  
Ah! Soyez tranquille, je veux être seul.- Ah! Be quiet, I want to be alone.  
Soyez tranquille!- be quiet!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Quarrels

Lady Musa was in the music room practicing her flute, she loved being alone with her harmonic instrument. But right now she was filled with joy and love, this was how she expressed herself.

"ELINOR!" screamed outside the room.

Lady Musa shifted her veiw and furrowed her eyebrow, her friends have been pestering her about last night. They wanted to know why she was soaked and why she took a long time to enter the room.

Ignoring her friends she continued with her flute, she always hated the name Elinor. Her friends would always call her that just to annoy or make fun of her.

"Oh Elinor!" Lady Layla peeked in the music room.  
Lady Musa was furious, she glared at her friend and yelled. "Ne m'appelez pas ça!"  
"Pardon?" Lady Layla looked at her with confused eyes.  
"Ah! Soyez tranquille, je veux être seul." Lady Musa swayed her hand and continued with her music.  
"Flora!" Lady Layla yelled outside, she didn't understand a word her friend just said. Flora took language lessons with Lady Musa so she'll be able to translate.

Lady Flora, along with Princess Stella and Lady Bloom, entered the music room. Lady Musa ignored her friends as she wanted some time to herself.

"Why thou hast bark upon us?" Lady Flora raised her eyebrow, she was helping Lady Bloom with some painting.  
"Transaltion my good friend, it's Musa again, she spoke a different tongue" Lady Layla pointed at her.  
"She said what?" Lady Bloom was cleaning herself.  
"Errrr... Soye trankil, ju vu et sel" Lady Layla smiled, knowing what she said made no sense. "And Ne mappel... Uhh.. Pas sa!"  
"Ay! Ay! Has thou named her Elinor again?" Lady Flora laughed.  
"Ay" Lady Layla grinned.  
"Soyez tranquille!" Lady Musa yelled, she was concentrating and her friends were being noisy.  
"Oui oui" Lady Flora shook her index finger "We shall be off, our Lady wants to be alone"

Lady Flora pushed her friends away and parted, it was almost 9 and Lady Musa had already sent Nurse Ferogonda to meet up with her beloved.

She sighed, hoping he truly loved her. Her heart longed for him, she wanted to marry Riven even if she knew all the obstacles she would have to handle.

"Ay me! O Riven, your prescence is need" Lady Musa looked outside the window and exhaled.

_-Celesto-_

Riven was in the church trying to convince Friar Saladin to marry him and Lady Musa, the Friar was really against this since he knew about Riven's love for Darcy.

"Then plainly know my heart's dear love is set on the fair daughter of rich Melody" Riven happily announced his love for her, he laid back on the wall and her image popping from his head. "We met, we wooed, we made exchange of vow"

Riven watched the Friar as he dressed for mass, he ran to his side trying to get his approval.

"I'll tell thee as we pass, but this I pray." Riven took a deep breathe and a smile crept on his face. "That thou consent to marry us today"  
Friar Saladin, in shock, looked away. "Holy God's of Magix"

He looked at Riven, his student never looked so happy. But this marraige can not be, the two households will be furious.

"What a change is here!" he thought for a second and remembered Riven's state a few nights back "Is Darcy, that thou didst love so dear, so soon foresaken?"

Riven sighed and turned away, he didn't want to hear a forgotten love. He wanted to be with his Muse, not a girl who didn't love him back.

"Young men's love then lies not truly in their heart, but in their eyes" Friar Saladin looked at Riven with cold eyes.  
"Thou has scolded me often for loving Darcy" Riven frowned.  
"For obsessing, not for loving, pupil mine." Friar Saladin looked at a cross and prayed.  
"I pray thee.." Riven prayed for a moment and followed the Friar. "Don't scold me. Her I love and she love's I. The other did not so."  
Friar Saladin scoffed and began to button his shirt "Yes, she well knew... Thy love did read by rote, that could not spell."

Candles were light up and the choir started to sing, Friar Saladin thought again and an idea struck to him. Maybe this marraige will be the key to the peace between Celesto and Melody, the love of their children will bring quiet streets around Magix.

All the hate, all the deaths, all the fire's burning the streets of Magix just because of two families. It needed to stop, Riven and Lady Musa will be the reason for the peace.

_For this alliance may so happy prove to turn your households' rancor to pure love_. Friar Saladin looked at the desperate boy who was madly in love.

"Come, young waver, come, go with me. In one respect I'll thy assistant be" Friar Saladin agreed on the wedding. "For this alliance may so happy prove to turn your households' rancor to pure love"  
Riven slapped his hand and smiled "O let us hence! I stand on sudden haste!" he dashed of and tripped on the waxed floor hitting a golden candle holder.  
"Wisely and slow. Those who rush stumble and fall." Friar Saladin raised his eyebrow.

_-Beach of Magix.-_

Brandon had just gotten off a call, Nabu joined him and looked around.

"Where the devil should this Riven be? Came he not hone tonight?" Nabu tilted his head and crossed his arms.  
"Not to his father's; I spoke with his man." Brandon walked away, back to their old spot.  
"That fair skinned, hard hearted hussy, Darcy is going to torment him until he goes insane" Nabu still thought Riven had still been obsessing about Darcy.  
"Sonato has sent a letter to Riven's father" Bradnon spoke up about another problem.  
Nabu smiled and pointed at Brandon "A challenge, on my life!"  
"Riven will answer it?" Brandon question his excited friend.  
"Any man that can write may answer a letter" Nabu joked.  
"Nay, he will answer the letter's master, telling him whether he accpets the challenge or not" Brandon took the joke too seriously and rolled his eyes.  
"But alas, poor Riven, he is already dead! Stabbed with a white by a white girl's black eye. The center of his heart has been split by blind Cupid's arrow" Nabu pretended to die. "And is he a man to encounter Sonato?"  
"Why, what is Sonato?" Brandon laughed at the stupid question his friend had asked.  
"More than Prince of Cats" Nabu got his gun out and played with it. "He is the courageous captin of compliments! He fights like you sing at a recital. Keeps time, distance, and proportion."

Brandon took his gun out and started to laugh, he flipped the gun like Nabu who was twirling it around the air. They laughed about Sonato, he was not all that.

"He takes the proper breaks: one, two, and the third in your heart!" Nabu pretended to shot Brandon who laid himself on the ground.  
"Here comes Riven" Brandon pointed.  
"Ri-iven!" Helia had joined the two with Timmy behind him.

They all huddled around his leva bike and exchanged hands, Riven wanted to tell his friends about Musa but he thinks they will protest against him.

"Signor Riven, bonjour!" Nabu greeted as he sat on his bike. "There's a french salutation to your french slop"  
"You faked us out pretty good last night" Helia walked away as the rest followed.  
"Good morrow to you all. What fake out did I give you" Riven happily asked.  
"The slip, sir, the slip" Nabu groaned. "Ca you not conceive?"  
"Pardon, good Nabu, my business was great. It was great that I had to forget about my courtesy and manners" Riven wrestled Nabu.  
"In other words "great business" made you flex your buttocks" Nabu assumed he had Darcy for the night.

They all laughed as Riven shrugged the annoyance out of his system, he was just really happy for himself.

"Meaning to curtsy?" Riven playfully played along.  
"Thou hast most kindly hit it" Nabu stuck his buttom out and tried to image Darcy's state.  
"A most courteous exposition" Riven rolled his eyes, how can his friends be this immature?  
"Nay, I am the pink flower- Master of courtesy and manners" Nabu grinned at Riven.  
"Pink for flower" Riven's face went red as he understood his friends taunts.  
"Right" Timmy laughed.  
"Why, then is my pump well flowered." Riven laughed and grabbed his crotch.  
"O sure wit!" Helia laughed harder at Riven's confidence.  
"Now art thou sociable. Now art thou Riven!" Nabu wrestled the running boy.

He grabbed Riven's legs and they began to brawl in laughter, Nabu kept yelling how Riven was as perverted as him and he shouldn't hide all the juicy details from them.

"Now art thou what art learned to be and what thou naturally is!" Nabu pinned Riven to the ground.  
"Here's something good" Riven looked up and saw an old woman looking at them.

* * *

**Editing tomorrow :) REVIEW PLEASE**


	10. Marriage

**Thanks for those who reviewed :) Hope you guys like this and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Marriage

The old woman eyed the two rough housing boys, she had her head held high while her eyes were hidden in her huge pink shaded glasses.

"God ye good e'en, fair gentewoman" Nabu brushed the dust from his pants and stood up.  
"I desire some confidence with you" the woman spoke up in a very husky tone, he was eyeing Riven.

Nabu grinned at his friend, with his perverted mind imagine what the woman wanted with him it would be a matter of seconds before his friends would join in the laughter.

"Oh, a pimp!" Nabu yelled half laughing.

Riven wasn't ashamed, he knew who the woman was but his friends were just immature jerks like him.

"A pimp, a pimp, a pimp!" Helia and Brandon joined in as they saw their friend walking beside the older woman.  
"So ho! So ho! So ho!" Timmy howled as he flung his arms from side to side.  
"Riven!" Nabu yelled happily "Riven!" he took something out of his side and raised his hand "RIVEN!" then with the push of the trigger his gun went off.

Everyone stared at him a bit shocked, Riven turned his head with wide eyes.

"Will you come to your father's?" Nabu was panting with a smile on his face. "We'll to dinner hither"  
Riven took a few steps forward and sighed "I will follow you"  
Nabu, a bit confused nodded "Farewell, ancient lady! Farewell!" he joked to the older woman.

The woman took her shades of and pushed Riven to face her, she was furious to why her lady had chosen him to be his husband. But at the same time relieved that he wasn't just like them.

"If ye should lead her in to a foolish paradise, as the saying goes, for the gentle woman is young, and therefore, if you should deal double with her, it would be an evil thing to do to a woman and very poor behavior." Nurse Ferogonda threatened him.  
"Bid her to come to confession this afternoon and there she shall, in Friar Saladin's cell, be shrived..." Riven smiled and his cheek reddend. "And married"

_Love me, love me,  
Say that you love me_

Nurse Ferogonda nodded in approval, her young lady was about to get married to a man that she loved. She playfully punched Riven's chin and exhalde.

_Fool me, fool me,  
Go on and fool me_

_-Melody-_

_Love me, love me,  
Pretend that you love me_

Lady Musa jumped from the staircase that lead to Nurse Ferogodna's room, she had a smile on her face as she looked at the crouched down nurse.

She sighed as Nurse Ferogonda rummaged around her mini refrigerator.

"Oh honey nurse! What news?" she quickly walked towards her. "Nurse!"  
Nurse Ferogonda spotted her saved chocolate ice cream and reached for it. "I am aweary! Give me leave awhile!" she placed the sweet dessert back and walked away from her frowning lady "Fir, my bones ache!"  
"Would thou hadst my bones and I thy news" Lady Musa rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Come,I pray thee, speak!"  
Nurse Ferogonda took the sandwhich which Lady Musa had on her hand "God of Magix, what haste! Can you not stay a while?" she placed her plate on the mini table just beside her chair "Can you not see that I am out of breath?"  
"How art thou out of breath when thou hast breath to say to me that thou art out of breath?" Lady Musa followed the nurse as she took her seat on the big chair "Is the news good or bad? Answer to that."  
"Well, you have made a simple choice" Nurse Ferogonda took the plate from the table. "You know not how to choos a man" Lady Musa frowned and let her continue "Riven? No, not he. Though his face be better than any man's, yet his leg excells all men's, and for a hand and a foot and a body.." she snickered.  
Lady Musa was smiling at her compliments, she paused again when Nurse Ferogonda took a bite of her sandwhich "But all this I did know before. What says he of our marriage? What of that?"  
Nurse Ferogonda began to groan, she shrugged her shoulders to make the lady see her pain "Lord, how my head aches! What a head have I! And my back!"  
Lady Musa rolled her eyes and forced herself to sit behind the acting nurse "In faith, I am sorry that thou art not well"  
"T'other side! My back" Nurse Ferogonda groaned.  
"Sweet, sweet, sweet nurse!" Lady Musa massaged her back and hugged her. "Tell me, what says my love?"  
"Thy love says, like an honest gentleman, and courtous, and kind, and a handsome..." she smiled at Lady Musa "... Where is your mother?"  
"Where is your mother?" Lady Musa sighed at her question.  
"Yes" Nurse Ferogonda nodded.  
"How oddly thou replist! Your love says, like an honest gentleman, 'where is your mother?'" she repeated.  
"Magix's lady dear! Are you so hot? Henceforth, do your message yourself" Nurse Ferogonda stood up and walked away, she was furious.  
"O here's such a coil! Come, what says Riven?" she followed the stompping nurse.

Nurse Ferogonda stopped and looked back, her lady's eye's look so sad. She had wonderful news but still couldn't believe this was really happening, she was the one who nursed her.

"Have you got leave to go to confession today?" she slowly walked down.  
"I have" Lady Musa answered a bit excited.  
"Then hie you hence to Father Saladin's cell. There stays a husband to make you a wife!" Nurse Ferogonda's face suddenly changed to a smile.

Lady Musa reddened and smiled, she hugged the nurse and burried her face on her shoulder.

"WHAT?"

The two looked at the door and there they saw 3 surprised girls, Lady Musa backed away with Nurse Ferogonda in front of her.

"Thou art marrying another man?" Lady Flora slowly walked down.

Lady Flora, Lady Bloom, and Lady Tecna had heard their conversation. Of course Lady Musa would get in a lot of trouble now, everyone was routing for Lyricson.

"Flora" the shivering young lady bit her lower lip.  
"Ca va?*" Lady Flora asked, worried about her.  
"Ca va*, but please..." she ran to her side.  
"Worry not" Lady Tecna smiled at her.  
"We are against your chained marriage and will cheer on with this" Lady Bloom opened her arms and smiled.  
Lady Musa's face lit up, she ran to her and jumped for a hug "I thank thee a million times!"

Nurse Ferogonda smiled and left the girls in the room, she went upstairs to stand watch. Just in case another group of people might enter and were against this.

"Tell us! Who is the man that our lovely friend beats for?" Lady Bloom pulled Lady Musa to the floor.  
"Is he charming man? When hast thou encountered his presence?" Lady Flora sat next to them.  
"He is" Lady Musa blushed, but it quickly turned in to a frown "But, he is thy enemy"

The three glanced at each other and then back to Lady Musa, _a Celesto_ was engraved in to their minds.

"Riven?" Lady Flora gasped.  
"Yes" again, she smiled at his name.  
"Hark! A happy day!" Lady Bloom hugged her friend again "A fine man is he!"  
"Yes, a fine man indeed" Lady Tecna crossed her arms and nodded.  
"All of you have met him?" Lady Musa questioned.  
"No" they giggled.  
"But we have heard the whispers of the other families" Lady Flora scrunched her nose "We are happy for you"  
"A marriage is setting later and we will be present!" Lady Bloom jumped and twirled.  
"Ay! But.." Lady Tecna thought to herself. "We must not speak a word about this to Stela and Layla."

The three nodded, they knew how much Princess Stella and Lady Layla loved Lyricson for Lady Musa. They want what's best for her and is against anything that will ruin her chance for a good future.

"Let us get ready" Lady Flora stood up.  
"A lot has to be done" Lady Bloom laughed at Ladu Musa's state.  
"Laugh all thy want" she stuck her tongue out and stood up.

Her hair was a mess and she was still wearing her night clothes, but the girls will be able to fix her up until the marriage starts

* * *

**CA VA?- Are you okay?  
****CA VA- I am**

**there was a question mark and I learned some french back in 4th year. Hope you guys like this :) REVIEW! Wait for the next chapter, it's when they tie the knot.**


	11. Bloody marriage

**Hey guys! Everything's starting to get different here so I really hope you all stay tuned for the TWISTS and CHANGES I put :)**

* * *

Chapter 10: Bloody Marriage

Afternoon has struck down the church of magix, a happy day for two sworn enemies. The church never looked so bright beneath the sun and Friar Saladin was actually happy for the current event, everything seemed right to him, for now.

The choir started to sing as the Lady approached the altar, 3 happy maidens and a nurse were walking behind her.

_Everybody's free to feel good  
To feel good_

Her hair in a messy bun with very light make up she looked so perfect to him, she didn't need even need to wear a gown. A simple white buttoned dressed was enough for the groom to stare at her in awe, he was taken away by his beauty.

_Brother and sister  
Together we'll make it through_

She stared at him, his arms in a cross and a smile on his face. Riven looked so dashing in his blue suit, it was like seeing a new side to him that's making her love him more.

_Oh-oh, yeah  
Someday a spirit will take you_

Musa was concentrating on him, she felt so nervous as each step made her closer to him. Her flushed cheeks made her pale skin glow and her eyes were trying to not wonder around, trying to hide the embarrassment.

_And guide you there  
I know you've been hurting_

Behind her, running, were again, her friends and Nurse Ferogonda. Beside Riven, 3 boys were standing for this happy day. Prince Sky, Timothy, and Helia. Of course Riven would have loved Brandon and Nabu to be here but it was to dangerous, even if Brandon was against all the violence he would flip if he finds out his cousin will marry a Melody.

_But I've been waiting to be there for you  
And I'll be there just helping you out_

There eyes never parted, they were completely in a trance. It was like they were the only ones in the church, the walk seemed so long but in reality it was just a couple of seconds.

He smiled at her and she bowed her head as blood rose to her cheeks, she smirked, trying to act a little tough around him.

_Whenever I ca-an  
Everybody's free  
Oh, yeah_

At last, they were just inches apart. His violet eyes were staring at her blue ones, Riven felt all the pain in world go away.

They both faced the altar and Friar Saladin greeted them with a nod and a smile.

"These sudden joys have sudden endings" the Friar started "And in their triumph die like fire and gunpowder which, as they kiss, they explode."

Riven took his Lady's hand and slowly, with his eyes concentrated on her, slid a silver ring to her finger. _M+R _was engraved.

"The sweetest honey is loathsome in his own deliciousness. Therefore love moderately" he turned to Riven and smiled. "Riven shall thank thee, daughter, for us both"

_Oh to feel good_

With his gesture, Riven turned to Musa again and they stared at each other for a moment. He leaned forward and gently brushed his lips on hers, she jumped, and swung her arms around his neck. Pulling him closer to her, they kissed in the walls of magix as husband and wife.

_-Magix beach-_

Nabu was in the water trying to play with time, he was shooting at the water as he amused himself. Brandon was on top of a look out chair, bored to death, thinking of Princess Stella. He wanted her, but she didn't want him.

"I pray thee, good Nabu, let's retire!" Brandon yelled, he was tired. "The day is hot, Melody's are wondering around.." he turned his head as loud screeching was heard, motorcycles had just pulled over. "... And if we meet we shall not escape the brawl, for now, these hot days is the mad blood stirring"

Nabu laughed, not hearing Brandon last words, he pulled his friend down and dragged him to a nice shady table.

"We're the Melody!" Nabu laughed, he looked around and saw girls in their bikinis and started to ogle. Brandon laughed and punched him on the shoulder, Nabu grinned at their bottoms.

As he laughed in his chair Brandon's smile turned in to a frown, he spotted the Melody boys just across them. Jared had just removed his helmet and he didn't look too happy, behind him were obviously Jason and Sonato.

"By my head, here come the Melody" Brandon spoke up.  
"By my heel.." Nabu placed his feet on the table "I care not"

The 3 Melodys approached the two guys who were out to relax on this hot day, Brandon was nervous but Nabu was full of pride.

"Gentlemen, good day. A word with one of you" Sonato calmly greeted, his face had a smile but inside him he was still holding a grudge with their intrusion during the party.  
Brandon looked at Nabu, he was smiling. He looked up until his head was looking at Sonato with an upside view look. "Oh!" he laughed "And but one word with one of us? Couple it with something." he stood up and started to act all feminine "Make it a word and a..." he inhaled "a blow!"

Sonato's expression changed, he looked irritated. Brandon was holding his breath, hoping, this won't turn out badly.

"You shall find me apt enough to that, sir, and you will give me occasion." Sonato turned his head over to Nabu who jumped around the beach.  
"Could you not take some reason without giving?" Nabu slapped his bottom.  
"Nabu!" Sonato yelled "Thou, uh... Consorted with Lady Layla?"  
Nabu turned his head, a dagger pierced through his heart. "Consort?" he glared at him "What, dost thou make us just friends?"

Nabu rushed over to Sonato who had a grin on his face, he took out his guns while Brandon tried to stop him. This was getting to far and a lot of people were watching them, this'll surely get Celesto in to trouble.

"Here's my fiddlestick!" he swung his arm and showed off his guns "Here's that shall make you dance! God dammit! Consort!"  
Sonato laughed at him evilly as Brandon pushed Nabu further away from the enemy "Either withdraw unto some private place, or reason coldly of your grievances, or else depart. Here all eye gaze on us!"  
Nabu growled as pain circulated his blood, he was furious "Men's eyes were made to look, and let them gaze!"

Just around the corner and car had pulled over, everyone's attention was focused on them. Riven jumped out of the car and behind him were the rest, Lady Layla, Ladyl Bloom, Lady Tecna, Lady Flora, Timothy, and Helia.

Prince Sky had to go back since he had other things to attend to while Nurse Ferogonda took Lady Musa back to her house as ordered by Friar Saladin.

"Peace be with you, sir. Here comes my man" Sonato grinned as he eyed Riven running towards them.  
"Nabu!" Riven yelled as he was closer to them.

Nabu looked behind him and saw his Lady, it was just bad timing. He didn't want her to see this mess, heck, he didn't want her to see him like this.

"Riven!" Sonato yelled back which caused Riven to stop running.

The three exchanged glances, Riven was confused, Nabu was annoyed, while Sonato was starting to have fun.

"Riven, there's only one thing I can call you" Sonato glared at him "You're a villain"

With that he snapped his finger and Jared immediately walked to him, he pulled out his gun and started to remove the bullets. Only one remained, he stuffed it back in Sonato's jacket and walked away.

Nabu tried to take Riven's gun but Riven grabbed a hold of it, he didn't want the violence.

Riven shook his head at Nabu and gently pushed him to the side, Sonato watched as Riven took cautious steps towards him.

"Sonato, I have a reason to love thee that lets me put aside the rage." Riven was just inches apart from Sonato now. "Villain am I none. Therefore, farewell. I see thou know'st me not." he extended his hand and waited for Sonato to accept the apologetic peace treaty.

Sonato looked at Jared and Jason with confusion and anger, he swatted Riven's hand away and growled.

Riven turned away, not wanting the feud to last.

"Boy, this shall not excuse the injuries that thou hast done to me!" Sonato yelled in rage, he took a step foreward as his face turned red in anger "TURN AND DRAW!"

Riven passed by Nabu, he shook his head and gestured him to leave along side him.

"Turn and draw!" Sonato ran towards Riven, he slapped the back of his head causing Riven to fall. "Turn and draw!" he kicked Riven's side. "TURN AND DRAW!"  
"I do protest I never injured thee" Riven was trying to stand up, he grabbed a hold of Sonato's pants. His lips had blood running down as he looked up at Sonato with sincere eyes. "Good Melody- which is a name I love like my own- you should be satisfied with what I say"

Nabu rolled his eyes, he hated seeing his best friend stoop down low. The ladies were turning their heads away, Helia was comforting Lady Flora who had tears in her eyes, Timothy was being strong for Lady Tecna who looked awfully frightened, while Lady Bloom and Lady Layla talked to Jason about Sonato.

"O calm, dishonorable, vile submission!" Nabu was heating up, he was eyeing Sonato.

Riven walked away, tired and bloody, for Sonato. But the Meldoian was too persistent, he wanted to fight.

Sonato kicked and punched Riven until he was in the ground again, the Celesto didn't fight back as he remember Musa.

"Thou art my soul's hate!" Sonato kicked harder.

His face full of blood and his body badly bruised Nabu snapped and took his gun, he threw to the sand as he decide to brawl with fists.

"SONATO!" Nabu yelled "You rat catcher! Will you fight me?"  
"What wouldst thou want from me?" Sonato swung his arm as Nabu blocked it.  
"To take thy life!" Nabu growled as he pulled Sonato and swung him hard on the ground.

But Sonato manage to kick Nabu on the chin and charge at him, he pinned Nabu to the wall and started punching his stomach. Nabu turned the tables as he caught Sonato's fist, he grabbed his collar and started to punch Sonato's face, hard.

Sonato was growing unconscious, Nabu grabbed a broken bottle and looked at the tired man. Riven saw his friend, he got up but still tired. His face had blood running down while his eyes were slowly closing, he ran to Nabu.

"Gentle Nabu, put that away!" Riven grabbed Nabu.  
"Nabu!" Lady Layla yelled, she was looking at him with fear in her eyes.

Before anything else could happen Sonato yelled and swung a broken piece of glass under Riven's arm, it pierced through Nabu's side causing Lady Layla to run towards them.

He felt it, the pain, the blood, the wound, it was killing him. Nabu was stunned, he felt both numbed and pain.

"Art thou hurt?" Brandon laughed as he saw Nabu laughing.  
"Ay, ay, a scratch, a scratch" he joked, Nabu straightened his body and smiled "A SCRATH!"

Nabu turned away and looked at his side, his hands were bloody red and he knew he wouldn't last long. His eye's caught Lady Layla, she looked so terrified right now. Watery eyes and shaken up knees, how he wished to calm her.

"Nabu" she whispered under her breath.

Riven walked over to Nabu, knowing his friend he knew something was wrong.

"Courage, man. The hurt cannot be much." Riven looked at him with worried eyes.  
"'Twill serve. Ask for me tomorrow and you shall find me a grave man." Nabu laughed again, but a frown came upon him as more pain stung deep. He turned his head and looked at his friend "A plague... On both your houses!"

He walked away, passing by Lady Layla.

A gust of strong wind entered the beach, it was going to rain soon and nobody wanted to be out. Jared and Jason pushed Sonato, who was still in shock,to their leva bikes.

Lady Layla snapped back in to reality and ran after Nabu, Riven followed along with the others.

"NO!" Nabu pushed Lady Layla away, he didn't need her to see him like this.

The grey clouds haunted the beach as the wind got stronger, the Meldoy boys had vanished but the fight was still on.

"Why did the devil come between us?" Lady Layla cried as she knelt down in front of Nabu, she had always loved him. But it was hard to be with him since her family didn't want a Celesto to enter in to their lives, they'll be caught in between the feud.  
"My love" Nabu smiled at her, at least he can die happily knowing Lady Layla loved him.  
"Oh Nabu! Deep sorrow has struck down on us, I love thee!" Lady Layla pulled him up and pressed her lips on his. She could feel his body slowing down, his breathing was off and lips getting cold.

Riven clenched his fist, wails of the ladies were entering his ears. His best friend was hurt because of him, this feud has got to end.

He ran to his leva bike, leaving everyone on the husky sand. Brandon noticed Riven's disapearance and ran to him. He knew where this was going, death was written everywhere.

"No!" Brandon pulled Riven.

He pushed him to the ground and was headed off to find the killer, his mind was filled with anger and revenge. Riven was putting his life on the line, forgetting that his love will grieve if he loses it.

* * *

**Review please? :) Just tell me what you guys think and I'll happily wrap this up with a very amazing ending :) But seriously, please review :( Seriously.**


	12. Banishment

**Let me just finish this story and I'll go back to I'm Dirty :) This has like 4 or 5 more chapters. REVIEW PLEASE, SERIOUSLY GUYS REVIEW. I really want to know what you guys think.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Banishment

"Come, gentle night." Lady Musa smiled, thinking about her love. She was alone in her quarters waiting for him. "Come, loving, black browned night. Give me my Riven." she blushed as his image flashed through her mind. "And when I shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars and he will make the face of heaven so fine that all thy world will be in love with night and pay no worship to the garish sun."

She squealed and rolled on her blue bed, for tonight he will make her his.

"O, I have bought the mansion of a love but not possessed it; and though I am sold, but yet enjoyed." Lady Musa buried her head on to her feathered pillow. "So... Tedious is this day.." she giggled as she rested on her arm.

Riven drove aggressively on the streets of Magix, Sonato was in his sight and he will never let him go. His face dripped with blood but his heart burning in anger, he needed revenge on Sonato Melody.

"AHHH!" He yelled, turning the screeching car to his side.

Sonato watched the mad man by his rear view mirror, he could easily stumble down since he only rode a bike.

Riven turned a right as his car was just beside Sonato, it flipped and was sent flying over a fountain. Sonato, Jared, and Jason shared the impact and landed head first on the ground.

His gun flying away Sonato tried to get himself up, Riven drifted to a halt and parked his car in the middle of the road. He was furious, he needed to kill the Sonato. Riven stepped out of his car and ran towards a crawling Sonato, Jared and Jason were severely injured and unconscious.

"Nabu's soul is but a little way above our heads, staying for thine to keep him company!" Riven yelled as tears began to fall down his wounded cheek.

It began to rain as the promised storm entered, a lot of people were looking and murmuring about the two households.

"Thou wretched boy shalt be with him hence!" threatened Sonato who was pointing a gun in front of Riven, he was afraid but proud.  
Riven took the gun and aligned it to his forehead, he knelt down in front of Sonato and wailed in a shout "Either thou, or I, or both must go with him!"

His voice frightened the weakened man, Riven's husky voice growled like a mad man.

"Either thou, or I, or both must go with him!" he yelled again "EITHER THOU, OR I, OR BOTH MUST GO WITH HIM!" Riven pulled the gun and pushed Sonato to the ground, he pointed the gun at him and pushed the trigger.

Sonato crawled up the staired fountain and tried to escape, but he was too late.

"AHHH!" Riven pushed the trigger 3 times.

Sonato, eyes widened, with his arms opened, fell in to the fountain and died. Shot by his own gun, a Melodian gun.

_What? Sonato?_ Guilt immediately struck down on Riven, he had just killed his _cousin._ Tears were still visible as Riven stared at the spot where Sonato last stood, it was too late. Riven slowly looked at his murderous hand, a gun with the crest of Melody was engraved. What had he done?

"I am fortune's fool!" Riven screamed at the sky.

Another car parked it's way next to Riven, it was Helia, he had come before Prince Sky did. People were already talking about this in the news, Riven needed to get away fast.

"Riven!" Helia pushed open the car door "Away, be gone! Stand not amazed!" Riven looked at him with sorrow and guilt, Sonato's dead bloody dead body was lying in the fountain "AWAY! RIVEN!" Helia yelled louder.

Riven slowly walked to the car, still traumatized with his actions. Helia pulled him in the car and was headed to Friar Saladin's church, he will know what to do.

Moments later Helia's prediction came true, Prince Sky and his men arrived. Surrounding the stained fountain with the head of both households and Brandon, they all saw Sonato's dead body.

"Sonato!" Lady Maltin cried, he was her dearest cousin after all.

Prince Sky stepped out of his car and scanned the area, he was most displeased. With him was Lady Bloom, very aware of the situation.

"Where are the vile beginners of this fray?" Prince Sky gritted his teeth, he spotted Brandon in one of the cars, sulking in pain. "Brandon, old friend, who began this bloody fray?"  
"Riven he cries aloud, 'hold, friends!' Sonato hit the life of stout Nabu. Sonato here slain..." Brandon began to feel his throat dry up, he was badly hurt "Riven's hand did slay."  
"Prince!" Lord Hoboe cried out. "As thou art true, for blood of ours, shed blood of Celesto!"  
"Riven... Spoke to him fair, could not take truce with the unruly spleen of Sonato." Brandon shaky voice was heard. "Deaf of peace."  
"He is the kinsman of Celesto! Affections make him false!" Lord Hoboe pointed, Lady Maltin was stopping him and was actually believing Brandon. "I beg for justice, which thou, Prince Sky, must give!" he had enough with Celesto's murderous way "Riven slew Sonato! Riven must not live!"  
"Riven slew Sonato. He slew Nabu. Who now the price of his dear blood doth owe?" Prince Sky angrily walked away.

Lord Edric walked along side Prince Sky with Lady Amice and held the tears, they didn't want their only boy to die.

"Not Riven, Prince Sky. He was Nabu's friend" Lord Edric walked along side Prince Sky "His fault concludes but what the law sound end- the life of Sonato"  
"And for that offence immediately we do exile him" Prince Sky had made his decision, he was still Riven's friend and he didn't want to kill him.  
"Noble Prince.." Lord Edric protested but was immediately cut off.  
"I will be deaf to pleading and excuses!" Prince Sky snapped, he had enough of the fight. "Nor tears nor prayers shall purchase out abuses! Therefore use none!"

Prince Sky walked up the staired fountain and glared at everyone, so much violence was shed just because of two simple men.

"Let Riven hence in haste! Else, when he is found, that hour is his last!" Prince Sky yelled. "Riven. Is. BANISHED!"

_-Magix church-_

"Banishment..." Riven whispered as he stared awe on the stained wet window. "Be merciful, say death. For exile hath more terror in his looks, much more than death." he closed his eyes and clenched his fist. "Do not say banishment."  
"Affections is enamored of thy parts, and thou art wedded to calamity" Friar Saladin "Hence from Magix art thou banished. Be patient for the world is broad and wide" he began cleaning Riven's wounds.  
"There is no world with out Magix walls" Riven complained as he thought more "Hence banished is banish'd from the world, and world's exile is death. Then banished is death mistermed."  
"O deadly sin! O rude unthankfulness!" Friar Saladin couldn't believe what he was hearing, Riven was lucky to escape death. "This is dear mercy and thou seest it not!"

A knock on the door was heard, Friar Saladin hid Riven behind one of the rooms and went over to the door. It was raining and thunder was heard, the shadow of the unknown visitor was seen. A woman, it was a woman.

"I come from my lady, Musa!" Nurse Ferogonda was drying herself.  
"Welcome then old friend!" Friar Saladin took her coat.  
"Where is my lady's lord?" Nurse Ferogonda snooped around.  
"Riven come forth" Friar Saladin ordered.

Riven stepped out, bruised and badly injured. His muscular body had bandages everywhere and his face still had some blood spots, Nurse Ferogonda was shock at the results.

"Ah, sir" she gasped.  
"Nurse" he smiled.  
"Death's the end of all" Nurse Ferogonda tried to sound a bit positive.  
"Speakest thou of Musa? Where is she and how doth she?" Riven worryingly asked, he was scarred for his wife. "And what says my concealed lady to our cancelled love?"  
"O, she say nothing, sir, but weeps and weeps" Nurse Ferogonda sadly announced. "And cries out Riven, and then falls down again"

Riven sighed with a crushed heart, his true love weeping because of his actions, he rested his injured head on the door and gritted his teeth, how he hated himself right now.

"She's calling out my name as if I were a bullet murdering her, just like I murdered her relative" Riven sulked in depression.  
"I thought thy disposition better tempered." Friar Saladin scolded. "Thy Musa is alive. There art thou happy" he began rummaging around his trunk for clothes "Sonato would kill thee but thou slewest Sonato. There art thou happy."

Riven cried in one side as Friar Saladin handed a buttoned shirt to Nurse Ferogonda, she helped her injured lord dress up.

"A pack of blessings light upon thy back" he took some more bandages and handed them to the Nurse.

Nurse Ferogonda knelt down in front of Riven, she patted his back and he looked at her with watery eyes.

"Sir, a ring my lady bid me give you" Nurse Ferogonda presented the wedding ring to him.

_M+R _was engraved on the outer ring, _I love thee_ was written in the inner part.

"How well my comfort is revived by this." he kissed the ring and stood up.  
"Go" Friar Saladin ordered. "Get thee thy love, as well decreed. Ascend her chamber, hence and comfort her."

Helia was by the door, waiting for Riven and Nurse Ferogonda. He was going to drive them back to Melody so that Riven could be with his wife.

"But look thou.." Friar Saladin warned "Stay not till the watch be set, for then thou canst pass to Solaria, where thou wilt live till we can find a time to blaze your marraige, reconcile your friends, beg pardon to Prince Sky, and call thee back with twenty hundred thousand times more joy."

Riven hugged the Friar and ran to the car, it was a good plan but it needed time. All he had to do was bid farewell to his love and leave her something to remember him by before he returns back for her.

"Quick, hence! Be gone by day break!" Friar Saladin waved his hand and shut the doors of the church.  
"Farewell" Riven smiled at the closed doors.

* * *

**Reviews are needed :)**


	13. True love

**After this I'll be making the NEW TWISTS so please stay tuned. And guys PLEASE REVIEW :( **

* * *

Chapter 11: True love

Lady Layla was in Lady Musa's room, she had told Princess Stella and Lady Layla everything. Both Lady Flora and Lady Tecna were with them, they too were mourning about Sonato's death. He was like brother to them all, he was always there whenever they had problems.

"O Layla!" Lady Musa cried in her friends arms. "Did Riven's hand shed Tybalt's blood?"  
"Ay sweet lady" Lady Layla cried as well, but her heart is not entirely broken. "My eyes wished to be decieved but Sonato's has been slayed by thy husband but..." Lady Layla stopped herself, she could tell her friend about what she found out later.

Downstairs, Lyricson was waiting for Lady Musa along side Lord Hoboe. He wanted to check up on her.

"She'll not come down tonight" Lady Maltin appeared just on top of the staircase.  
"These times of woe afford no time to woo" Lyricson turned to Lord Hoboe with a smile on his face but a disapointed heart.  
"Look you, she loved her kinsman Sonato dearly." Lord Hoboe said in a grumpy tone.  
"And so did I" Lady Maltin brushed a tear from her eye.  
"Well.." Lord Hoboe took a sip from his gin "We were born to die"  
"I'll know her mind early tomorrow. Tonight she's mewed up to her heaviness." Lady Maltin smiled and took the bouquet of flowers from Lyricson and went to the den.

"Shall I speak ill of him that is my husband" she wailed, Lady Layla rubbed her back as she began to hiccup. "Ah, poor my lord, what tongue shall smooth thy name, when I, thy three hours' wife, have mangled it?"  
"Shh. Riven is still thy husband, you must not speak badly of him" Princess Stella, being a supportive friend, hugged her lady.  
"But whyfore, villain, didst thou kill my cousin?" she buried her red watery face on her Lady Layla's shoulder.  
"By the window!" Lady Flora pointed with a gasp.

4 boys entered, wet and soaked. Riven, Timmy, Brandon, and Helia. Both Timmy and Brandon were picked up by Helia and Riven since they were off to see the girls. Brandon wanted to give it a last try, if Princess Stella shot him down again then he'll walk away. Helia wanted to comfort Lady Flora since he knew how soft and fragile her heart is, he knew how much Lady Flora hated death. Timmy wanted to be there for Lady Tecna, even with an intelect mind she had a sensitive heart and he knew that. And Riven, well, he wanted to bid her farewell.

"Helia! My love!" Lady Flora ran to him, she needed him.  
"My sweet Flora, art thou in pain?" he lifted her head and had worried eyes.

She didn't say anything, Lady Flora pulled him towards the door and smiled at Lady Musa. They left the room quietly, still grieving about the issue.

"Timmy, m-may we hence forth to my chamber?" Lady Tecna gripped her lovers wet shirt, she as well wanted to be alone with with.  
"Anything my lady desires" he kissed her cheek and they walked away.

Next was Brandon, he walked up to Princess Stella. His hair was dripping wet and his shirt soaked, he was so confident that he didn't fear rejection.

Brandon leaned forward and whispered in her ear "I love thee"  
"Huh!" Princess Stella flinched, her whole body froze as those words entered her.

Assuming the silence was her answer Brandon turned away, broken hearted but proud of what he did.

"Brandon!" Princess Stella grabbed his wrist and stopped him on his path.  
He turned his head, eyes widened, his heartbeat increasing "P-princess.."

She kissed his cheek and blushed, Princess Stella smiled at him and he had his mouth hung open. Brandon's cheeks went red then a smile appeared on his face, he embraced Princess Stella and exhalde.

"We must depart from here, Riven pleads a word with Lady Musa" Brandon whispered, smoothly in to her ear.

She smiled at him and went off.

Lady Layla and Lady Musa were now left with Riven, he glanced away from the two sorrowful ladies.

Lady Layla approached the shy man and looked at him with judging but watery eyes, she studied him for a while.

"Yes?" he gulped, nervous of what she might say.  
Lady Layla leaned over to him and whispered. "My love lives"

Riven froze, Lady Layla bid Lady Musa farewell and left the room. _Her love lives?_ Ran through his head, Nabu was alive? What has he done?

Lady Musa glanced at him and their eyes met, she smiled shyly at him. Riven's thought wandered away, at least Nabu was safe. Now he needs to concentrate on his Lady, he needs to part with her.

Musa approached him and immediatly pushed her lips on his, she swung her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. His hair had water dripping but still, the Lady was forcefull. He embraced her and she could still feel his warmth even with the gloomy drops of water on his clothes.

He smiled at her, Lady Musa studied her husband. Scratches and wounds on his face, how her heart sank because of his pain. Riven gently kissed her lips, he didn't her to worry. Lady Musa looked down at his dripping wet buttoned shirt, she slowly unbuttoned each to reveal the large bandages wrapped around his body.

"Ah" she gasped, a huge bandaged was on his right shoulder with bloody stains.

Riven helped himself, taking his clothes of carefully to reveal smaller wounds. Lady Musa wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes full of worry as she stared at his hypnotizing violet iris.

Her hand stroking his chest, around his neck was her necklace. She smiled at the treble crest of Melody with her wedding ring, it was a sign of their love.

Lady Musa kissed his wounds one by one, from his cheek, to his smooth neck, down to his stomach. Riven felt every sensation of it, his body was really sensitive. He pulled Musa up and caressed her cheek, oh how he'd miss seeing her smileing face.

She played with his hair as Riven kissed her gently on the lips, he was so caring towards her. Riven grabbed a hold of her shirt and slowly pulled it up, Lady Musa smiled at him as the white shirt was completly removed from her.

He embraced her, kissing her neck as he ran his fingers down her smooth pale back.

* * *

"I will make a desperate tender of my child's love." Lord Hoboe was in his study with Lyricson on the couch. "I think she will be ruled in all respects by me. Nay, more! I doubt it not!"

Lyricson smiled, of course Lady Musa would listen to her father. But he wanted her to love him for him, not because of an arrange marriage.

"But what say you to Thursday?" Lord Hoboe nudge Lyricson.  
"My lord I.." Lyricson looked at the stout man, the doors to his study opened as Lady Maltin entered. "I wish that Thursday would be tomorrow!"  
"Thursday let it be, then! Wife!" he turned to Lady Maltin. "Go you to Musa ere you go to bed. Tell her o' Thursday she shall be married to this noble sir!" Lord Hoboe pulled Lyricson and smiled.

Lady Maltin nodded without saying a word.

* * *

**I'm in school so I'll edit later or tomorrow :P Btw! I'd like to thank Bernaze123 for reviewing :) I think you guessed right :P**


	14. Oh father!

**I'm starting to love writing this again :) Please just review ;D Seriously guys! The reason why I don't update fast now because I get discourage :( my step dads gone so I have a lot of time but writers block gets to me as well. REVIEW PLEASE :)**

* * *

Chapter 13: Oh father!

As the sun peeked in Melody's house here we find two lovers in bed, her arm around his body and her head rested on his chest.

"Hnmm!" Riven's eyes wide open, Sonto's dead face flashed through his mind. His breathing was off and sweat started to appear. His breathing was heavy and his face began to sweat, Musa squirmed around and stroked his neck. She felt the necklace, running down her fingers on it she smiled.

Riven kissed her shoulder and started to get up, he took his pants from the ground and looked around. Musa was resting her head on her pillowless bed, opening her eyes she smiled at the man in front of him.

He turned to her and started to kiss her again, his hand slipped inside his pocket and he took out his necklace. The pendant was the crest of Celesto, a bass clef necklace. With her eyes closed Riven kissed her shoulder, her neck, her cheek, and finally her lips. She responded with delight, he slowly gave her his necklace to remember him by.

"Ah" Riven inhaled in pain, the wounds were getting to him again. Musa sat up and kissed his shoulder, she then gave him a tender embrace as she hated seeing her husband in pain.

"Wilt thou be gone? It is not yet near day?" Musa whispered in his ear, of course she didn't want him to leave.  
Riven sighed as he too didn't want to go. "I must be gone and live, or stay and die"  
"Yon light is not daylight; I know it, I." Musa smiled at him as Riven tried to put on his shirt. "It is some metoer that the sun exhales to light thee on thy way to Solaria" she was laying him down. "Therefore stay yet; thou need'st not be gone." she laid on his chest.  
Riven chuckled. "Well, let me be taken." he pulled the covers over them. "Let me be put to death!" he smiled, Riven will do anything just to see Musa happy.

He went on top of her and Musa giggled, no one could see them as the covers protected them from unwanted eyes.

"I have more care to stay than will to go." Riven pushed himself up and laughed. "Come, death, and welcome! Musa wills it so." he raised his hands over her.

Musa laughed at his ways, but deep inside she was hurting.

"How is't, my soul? Let's talk. It is not day" Riven leaned down on her as she laughed more, he pressed his lips on hers and they shared another passionate kiss.  
He kissed down to her neck and Musa sighed. "It is.. It is! Hie hence, be gone, away!" she pushed the covers. "O now be gone! More light and light it grows."  
"More light and light, more dark and dark our woes" Riven pulled Musa in to an embrace and kissed her once again.

The door was brutally opened and there 5 girls rushed in, shocked at the news they have and that Musa was still have naked.

_"Madam!" _Nurse Ferogonda suddenly ran inside.

Riven pushed himself away and fell on the ground, he crawled to the side of her bed and looked for his clothes.

"Your lady mother is coming to your chamber!" Princess Stella began to pick the clothes that was scattered on the floor.  
_"Ho, daughter, are you up?" Lady Maltin was near the room._

Lady Flora took a robe from the closet and tossed it over to Musa, Riven was still on the ground trying to get his pants on.

"Then, window..." Musa ran to her window and opened it, Riven ran pass her "Let day in and let life.." she closed the curtains "Out!"  
"Musa?" Lady Maltin eneter the room.

Musa kissed Riven as he tried to get on the other side of the ledge, he slowly and cautiously looked down.

"Think'st thou we shall ever meet again?" Musa saddly asked.  
"I doubt it not" Riven assured her.  
Musa knelt down, teary eyed, and poked her head to the balcony. "Riven"  
"Trust me, love. All these woes shall serve sweet discourses in out time to come" he whispered to her.  
_"Daughter!" Lady Maltin called, in search of her._

She smiled at him and pressed her lips on his, they shared on last tender kiss before saying goodbye.

"Musa!" Lady Layla called, she was by the door, blockig the way.

Riven fell in the pool, Lady Maltin saw Musa and smiled at her. Of course, she had heard the splash but didn't mind it.

Musa looked back at the pool and stared down at her love.

"O Magix! I have an ill-divining soul" Musa whispered to herself. "Me thinks I see thee, now thou art so low, as one dead in the bottom of a tomb"  
_"Adieu!" Riven mouthed to her._  
_"Oh fortune, fortune. Be fickled, fortune. For then I hope thou wilt not keep him long, but send him back." Musa thought to herself._

Princess Stella pinched Lady Musa as her mother approached once again, they quickly shut the curtains and stepped in the room. Lady Maltin peeked and had somewhat great news, of course she wasn't 100% sure if it was 'great' news."

"Thou hast a careful father, child." Lady Maltin caressed her cheek. "One who, to put thee from thy heaviness, hath sorted out a sudden day of joy, which thou expect'st not, nor I looked not for"  
Lady Musa scratched the back of her head and nervously smiled along side Princess Stella "Madam, in happy time. What day is that?"  
Lady Maltin sat all the girls down on the bed and smiled at them. "Marry, my child, earl next Thursday morn, the gallant, young, and noble gentleman, Sir Lyricson, at St Magix's Church shall happily make thee there a joyful bride"

All the girls sat in shock, even Nurse Ferogonda couldn't say anything. Everyone knew this day would come but they never expected it to be so sudden, _too sudden._

Lady Musa sat in front of her mother with a hung open mouth and red cheeks, her eyes more watery and her slowly breaking.

"Now, by Magix's Church, he shall not make me there a joyful bride!" Lady Musa stood up and walked to the window, her cheeks getting wet because of the painful tears. Lady Maltin, shocked, followed her daughter.  
She gasped as she heard footsteps"Here comes your father. Tell him so yourself."

Lord Hoboe entered the room with his hands open and a smile on his face, today was a happy day so his daughter didn't need to mourn over Sonato.

"How now, wife?" he walked towards her "Have you delivered to her our decree?"  
"Ay, sir" Lady Maltin stood up, still shaken about her daughters response. "But hse will none, she gives you thanks."

The girls ran to their friend as Lady Musa was getting redder, her face was soaked and they feared Lord Hoboe would hurt her.

"Shh." Lady Tecna wiped the tears from her face.  
"HOW?" Lord Hoboe yelled, the girls looked at him and he too was bright red, but with anger."Will she none? Is she not proud? Doth she not count her blestt, unworthy as she is..."  
Lady Musa looked at her father with furrowed eyebrows and watery eyes "Father"  
"That we have wrought so worthy a gentleman to be her BRIDE?" he snapped, Lord Hoboe pulled Lady Musa from her friends.  
Lady Musa shook her head "Not proud you have, but thankful you have."  
"Musa" Lady Bloom called out, she knew where this was going "Say not!"  
"PROUD CAN I NEVER BE OF WHAT I HATE!" Lady Musa confessed.  
Lord Hoboe shook Lady Musa as she cried more, her friends watched in horror as her own father hurt her "Than me no thanksings, nor proud me no prouds!"  
"NO!" Lady Musa tried to get away from his grasp.  
"But fettle you fine joints 'gainst Thursday next!" he yelled at her more and threw her to the side.  
"Hear me with patience but to speak a word!" Lady Musa stood up.  
"NO!" Lord Hoboe grabbed her again and pushed her out the room.  
"Fie, fie! Stop it!" Lady Maltin grabbed Lord Hoboe and tried to stop him, the rest of the girls ran after Lady Musa. "Speak not! Reply no! Do not answer me!"  
"Husband, are you mad?" Lady Maltin yelled, she was already crying. But Lord Hoboe had completly lost it, he slapped her and sternly looked at Lady Musa again. "Hang thee, young baggage! Disobedient wretch!"  
Lady Musa cried more, Princess Stella intervined and yelled "Magix in heaven bless her! You are to blame to rate her so!"  
"Peace, you mumbling fool!" Lord Hoboe pushed her as well. "I tell thee what. Get thee to church o' Thursday, or never after look me in the face!"

Lady Musa froze in fear, Lord Hoboe walked away and she fell on her knees. Had her father just threathened disownment? He couldn't, he wouldn't, he can't!

"O sweet my mother, cast me not away" Lady Musa sniffled as she couldn't stop the tears. "Delay this marriage for a month, a week. Or, if you do not, make the bridal bed in that dim monument where Sonato lies."  
"I.. I... " Lady Maltin placed her hands on her outh and cried away, she couldn't do anything it was already decided.

She stared at her crying mother, Lady Musa couldn't belive this was happening.

Her friends sat next to her and tried to calm her down, Nurse Ferogonda made her way and pulled the crying maiden up.

"O nurse, how shall this be prevented?" she embraced Nurse Ferogonda, but once she looked at her again Nurse Ferogonda had this worried look "What say'st thou? Hast thou not a word of joy? Some comfort, nurse!"  
"Faith, here it is." she spoked up. "I think it best you marry with this Lyricson. O he's a lovely gentleman." she stroked Lady Musa's shoulder, she had her eyes closed and tried to control herself from crying any further "I think you are happy in this second match, for it excels your first. Or, if it did not, your first is dead."

She lead her back in to the room and to the bathroom, the other girls stayed outside and thought of ways to help their friend.

"Speakest thou from thy heart?" Lady Musa asked, turning numb.  
"And from my soul too; else beshrew them both!" Nurse Ferogonda was fixing the bath.  
"Well, thou hast comforted me marvelous much. Go in and tell my mother I am gone, having displeased my father, to Friar Saladin to make confession and be absolved." Lady Musa sighed, she had a plan.


	15. Poison

**It's short, I know, but please do review :( Pretty pleaaaase :)**

* * *

Chapter 14: Poison

In the church of Magix two men talked, it was the nobleman Lyricson with Friar Saladin. He wanted some advice on how to woo Lady Musa, the marriage was just arranged but Lyriscon loved the girl to death.

"Immoderatley she weeps for Sonato's death" Lyricson continued his story. "Now, sir, her father counts it dangerous that she doth give her sorrow so much away and is his wisdom hastes our marriage to stop the inundation of her tears."

The two halted in the center of the aisle, the door to the church opened and there was the Lady in question. Lady Musa had left the house to go forth with her 'confession' and with her are her friends.

"Happyily met, my lady and my wife" Lyricson smiled at her.  
"That may be, sir, when I may be a wife" Lady Musa raised her eyebrow.  
"That 'may be' must be, love, on Thursday next." he answered back.  
"What must be shall be" Lady Musa scooted to her side and tried to hide the object behind her.  
"Well, that's a certain text" Friar Saladin questioned.  
Lyricson glanced at them both and gulped "Come you to make confession?"  
Ignoring the lad Lady Musa turned to the Friar "Are you at leisure, holy Father, now, or shell I come to you at evening mass?"  
"My leisure serves thee, pensive daughter, now" he gestured her to follow him, he then turned to Lyricson. "Good sir, we must entreat the time alone."  
"Magix shield I should disturb devotion!" he laughed, Lyricson walked over to Lady Musa's side and leaned forward. "Musa, on thursday early will I rouse ye. Till then adieu, and keep this holy kiss" he pecked her cheek.

Friar Saladin, a bit shocked, stood his ground. Lady Musa stared forward not minding her 'fiancee' it was nothing to her.

As Lyricson walked away Lady Musa ran further in, the girls followed her still unaware of her plan. They went back to Friar Saladin's room as everyone knows this isn't really a confession session.

Lady Musa was in front of everyone and she stomped on the ground.

"Tell me not, father, that thou hearest of this, unless thou tell me how I may prevent it!" she yelled entering his room, the grils panicked and dashed pass the old man.  
"What has thou behold there?" Lady Layla question at the black cloth in Lady Musa's hand.  
"It strains me past the compass of my wits!" Friar Saladin tried to calm Lady Musa.  
"If in thy wisdom thou canst give no help.." Lady Musa turned red in anger and pulled out the item under the black cloth. "Do thou but call my resolution wise" she pulled it back and placed it beside her head. "AND WITH THIS, I'LL HELP IT PRESENTLY!"  
"Hold, daughter!" Friar Saladin gasped.  
"A gun!" Lady Flora shrieked. "Take it away!"  
With a husky voice Lady Musa pointed the gun at them "Be not so ling to speak! I long to die!"

They all froze in their spot, no one dared to move as Lady Musa might pull the trigger. Friar Saladin cautiously stepped forward and reached for the gun.

"I do spy a kind of hope" he started. "Which craves as desperate an execution as that is deperate which we would prevent." the Friar had his hand on the mouth of the gun and Lady Musa was calming down. "If, rather than to marry with this Lyricson, thou hast the strength of will to slay thyself, then it is likely thou wilt undertake a thing like death to chide away this shame."

Friar Saladin grabbed the gun and pulled it away from the calmed lady, Lady Bloom pulled her to the chair and began to fan her.

"I'll give thee remedy" Friar Saladin assured.

He took out a small blue bottle and handed it to her.

"No warmth, no breath shall testify thou livest. Each part, deprived of supple government, shall stiff and stark and cold appear, like death." he began to explain "Now, when the shalt be borne to that same ancient vault where all the kindred of the Melody lie." Friar Saladin took a set next to her "And in this borrowed likeness of shrunk death thou shalt continue four and twenty hours and then awak as from a pleasant sleep. In the mean time, against thou shalt awake, shall Riven by my letters know our drift. And hither shall he come that very night to bear thee both hence to Solaria."

A van headed to the outskirts of Magix was trying to deliver an urgent letter, it was Riven fro Friar Saladin. The man knocked on his door but nothing, Riven was not present. He headed back to magix with an undelivered letter.

That night Lady Musa tried on her wedding dress, all the girls were with her trying to help with the wedding. Princess Stella pulled on the veil while Lady Flora fixed the dress, Lady Bloom and Lady Tecna were placing the needed make up on the desk for tomorrow while Lady Layla was lighting the candles near the portrait of the God's of Magix.

Lady Musa sat down with her friends, they were now in their PJ's.

"What if the mixture does not work at all?" she sighed, leaning her head on Layla's shoulder. "Shall I be married then tomorrow morning?"  
Lady Flora took the poison and pouted, this wasn't a great a idea at all. "Is this the only way?  
Lady Musa flinched, the door suddenly opened. It was her mother. "What, are you busy? Do you need my help?"  
"No, madam" Lady Musa took the poison from Lady Flora and hid it behind her back.  
"We have culled such necessaries as are behoveful for our estate tomorrow." Lady Bloom spoke up.  
"So please you, let me now be left alone, and let the nurse this night sit up with you." Lady Musa went to her bed. "For I am sure you have your hands full all in this so sudden business."  
"Good night" Lady Maltin sat next to Lady Musa. "Get thee to bed and rest, for thou hast need."

Lady Maltin stood up and gestured the other girls to leave with her, a big day will be held tomorrow and her daughter needed to rest.

"Farewell" Lady Musa whispered, Lady Maltin turned. "The Gods know when we shall meet again."  
Lady Maltin smiled "Good night" she turned the light off and left with the other girls.

Lady Musa looked at the door to check the light, she took the poison out and stared at it.

"Riven, I drink to thee" she opened the small bottle and sighed. She drank the bottle dry and felt the poison running through her veins, she fell on the bed dead asleep.

* * *

**It's almost done :)**


	16. Will he make it?

**Thanks or the reviews :D It's almost the ending and you guys will totally love it! :D R&R**

* * *

Chapter 15: Will he make it?

The very next morning the girls had called Friar Saladin to the house, Nurse Ferogonda was with Lady Maltin soothing her mistress. Lord Hoboe didn't want to believe his daughter was dead, he never entered her room.

Friar Saladin looked at the 'dead' girl, he checked her eyes which were light blue in color and slipped his hand under the covers to grab the empty bottle.

"As the custom is, in all her best array, bear her to church." Friar Saladin informed Lady Maltin

In the church everyone had already arrived, Lord Hoboe did not want to wait any longer. His child needed to rest and they will hold the ceremony at once.

Everyone was in black, even the Winx were greaving even though they new of the plan. Lady Musa's body was laid in the center of the church, she wore a white dress with pink flowers in her hands.

Footsteps were heard, it was Helia. Friar Saladin looked back, shocked, Helia had his mouth hung open. He ran back down the stairs and rode on his leva bike, Friar Saladin didn't think anything negative and assumed Helia was informed by Flora.

Just behind te walls of Solaria was Riven, he was in his trailer. Writing in his little tickler, how he missed Musa.

_And all this day an unaccustomed spirit lifts me above the ground with cheerful thought. _Riven scribbled as he thought of her. He saw a bike coming towards him, his face lit up as he recognized the man.

"News from Magix!" he cheered and stood up.

Another car was driving towards Riven's trailer, he didn't mind it since he thought it was just junk mail.

He ran to Helia and punched him for a greet, news from Magix would always brighten his day.

"How now, Helia?" he laughed. "Dost thou not bring me letters from the priest?" he hugged him, Helia was smiling but he was just forcing himself. "How doth my lady? Is my father well? How doth my lady Musa? For nothing can be ill if she be well"  
"Then she is well, and nothing can be ill" Helia frowned.  
"What?" Riven furrowed his eyebrows and took deep breaths.  
"Her body rests in chapel monument, and her immortal part with the angels lives" he gulped, not wanting to be the one to tell his friend "I saw her laid low. Pardon me for bringing these ill news."

Riven stared down at the ground, he exhalde. This was not happening, he didn't want to believe it. His wife isn't dead, she can't be.

"Is it e'en so?" he said in a low tone.

Helia tried to ease his pain, he patted Riven's shoulder but he just threw it away. Riven walked away, still in shock.

His eyes were watery, his face was red, his heart was breaking. Riven looked at the sunset, crying over his maiden.

He knelt down in defeat, how could this be happening to him?

"THEN I DEFY YOU, STARS!" Riven had tears running down his cheeks, he cursed at the sky, his heart raging with anger. "MUSA! MUSA!"

Riven looked down as he felt the cold silver hit his chest, it was Musa's necklace. The crest of Melody. Then it hit him, he'll see and be with her. Riven stood up and went over to Helia's leva bike, he didn't care if he was banished, love is love and no one should stop them.

"I will hence tonight" Riven growled as he tucked his gun in.  
"Have patience!" Helia tried to stop him but Riven was persistent.  
"Leave me!" Riven pushed him to the side.

Helia pulled Riven again and saw his face pure red with anger, his tears were running down his face.

"Well, Musa, I will lie with thee tonight" Riven whispered under his breath. "I will hence tonight"

Riven started the bike, gesturing Helia to come with him. They would take a long time to drive over to magix.

As they left a Cordatorta arrived, he had the letter from Saladin. He stared at the two boys rushing to leave, he ignored them. Cordatorta knocked on Riven's door and waited.

They entered the walls of magix and the guards immediatly sounded off, they recognized Riven.

Both Helia and Riven drived around magix until night fall, they couldn't escape the guards at all.

_Riven is within Magix walls. _The officer announced.

Friar Saladin woke up, sweat dripping down his cheeks. He looked at his watch, it was 6 50pm and Musa was about to wake up.

"Fear comes upon me!" Friar Saladin stood up "O, much I fear some ill, unthrifty thing!"

More guards were scattered, ships were flying above the sky as Riven was still on the loose.

"The letter was of dear import!" Friar Saladin was on the phone.  
_"I couldn't send it, nor get a message to bring it thee" the operating woman replied.  
_"The neglecting it may do much damage." the man scolded.

In the streets Prince Sky was on one of the ships, he didn't want things to end this way.

"Bring forth these enemies, Celesto and Melody!" Prince Sky ordered one of his guards.

Riven and Helia hid behind an alley, Riven pounded on a locked door. It was the old hang out place where he and his friend would stay, he had heard the man selled poison to deperate people.

The man, Robert, opened the door with a gun pointed at Riven.

"Let me have a dram of poison" Riven boldly said. "Such soon-speeding gear as will disperse itself through all the veins that the life-weary taker may fall dead"  
"Such mortal drugs I have, but Magix law is death to any he that utters them." Robert still had his gun pointed at Riven.  
"The world is not thy friend, nor the world's law!" Riven furrowed his eyebrows. "Then be not poor, but break it!" Riven took out some money and handed it to Robert "And take this!"

Robert slowly backed away, a smile crept on his face. He was a poor old man who only had a little left for himself, Riven was right, the world was cruel to him so he should be cruel to the world.

"My poverty but not my will consents." Robert acted innocent.  
"I pay thy poverty and not thy will" Riven exhalde.

Robert pointed his gun at the door and Riven slammed it shut, they went further in the shop. Robert took apart a lamp shaped like one of the god's of magix, he took a small yellow vile and smiled.

"Drink it off, it would dispatch you straight" Robert chuckled.  
"There's my gold" Riven gave him the money and took the vile.

Riven ran out the shop and got on the leva bike with Helia, but they were spotted again. The raced through the streets of magix and was now headed to the chapel of Melody where Musa was laid.

They stopped in a near by gasoline station where Riven got off, he gave Helia the helmet and hugged the man.

"I do beseech you" Helia was panting, tired of all the action.  
"Live and be prosperous" Riven gave Helia the rest of his gold. "And farewell, good fellow"  
"Then I will leave thee" Helia started the engine and drove off, attracting the guards and ships.

Riven ran to the chapel, it just across the street. But he was immediatly caught, some cars were already tailing him.

Riven dashed up the stairs of the church and Cordatorta had just got out, Riven took him as hostage and pointed his gun at the surprised man.

"Tempt not a desperate man!" Riven yelled at the guards.

Prince Sky was flying over the chapel, he looked down at Riven and he couldn't take the site. One of the guards fired a shot, Riven pointed his gun towards Prince Sky's ship and fired as well.

"Hold! Hold!" Sky reached out to the guard.

Riven began to fire and some of the guards did as well, Riven threw Cordatorta to the ground and ran to the door.

"One more I say to you, hold!" Sky yelled.

Riven got in the chapel and locked the doors, he panted and rested his back on the door. He looked straight ahead, a door which was slightly opened.

* * *

**The twisting starts on the next chapter :D**


	17. Death? I think not!

**Of course, here comes the twists ;) Don't forget to review! :D Tell me if I should let this be the ending or should I go for the one other 1 I had originally planned :P**

* * *

Chapter 16: Death? I think not!

Riven slowly walked to the slightly opened door, something from the back of his head was triggering. His dream, the place was in his dream.

He pushed open and cautiously walked down the aisle, Treble clef's were hung on each side and the Musa Elinor Melody was written everywhere. By the alter was a sleeping maiden, he couldn't believe his eyes, it was his wife. Candles were surrounding her cold dead body and flowers were scattered everywhere, Riven could feel his forehead getting hot, his tears couldn't be stopped.

He walked up to her, laid his gun down on bed.

It was almost time, but she still remains cold. Riven looked at her, nothing changed, she was still as beautiful as when she was alive.

"My love.." Riven cleared his throat as he caressed her cheek. "My wife.." he whispered to her "Death that hath suck the honey of thy breath hath had no power yet upon thy beauty." this time Riven smiled, even after death she still looked radiant. "Thou art not conquered."

Riven laid next to her, pressing his cheek on hers. How he wished she would magically wake up and wipe them away, he needed her more than anything in the world.

"Beauty's ensign yet is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks" he brushed his thumb agains her cold lips. "And death's pale flag is not advanced there" Riven gave her a quick embrace and pulled away as he couldn't really believe she was dead "Dear Musa, why art thou yet so fair? Shall I believe that unsubstainable death is amorous and keeps thee here in dark to be his paramour?"

Riven lowered his head, pressed his lips on hers, and reached for the necklace dangling around him.

Her finger began to move.

Riven sat up, plucked the necklace from his neck and wore it around her. He kissed her hand as gently as possible.

Her head tilted a bit.

He slid his hand in his pocket, took the vile of strong poison out and looked at the statue of Melody's ancestors.

"O, here will I set up my ever lasting rest" Riven looked back at Musa. "Eye's, look your last." he then wrapped his arms around her "Arms, take your last embrace" leaned over to her face and gave her a quick kiss "And lips.." he gulped. "O you, the doors to breath... Seal with a righteous kiss"

Riven gripped the vile and turned away from Musa.

She opened her eyes, seeing the man she adored. A smile was planted on her rosy face.

"Adieu" Riven whispered and drank the vile.

Musa reached for Riven's arm, she grasped it and slowly sat up. Riven turned, shocked, and withdrew the vile. He laid himself and closed his eyes, he was done for.

"Riven.." Musa gripped his hand, Riven was panting and sweating. "What's here?" Musa saw the vile. "Poison?"  
"Musa" Riven coughed, he smiled at her and touched her cheeks. "No worries, hide those tears."

Just then the doors to the chapel were forcefully pushed open. Melody, Celesto, and Prince Sky entered.

Riven sat up, strangely, he felt only dizzy and nausea. He took Musa's hand and wrapped his other hand around her, this was it.

"MUSA?" Lady Maltin ran to the altar. "My daughter! My heiress! My child!"  
"Wh-what is the meaning of this?" Lord Hoboe and Lord Edric yelled in sync.

The two head's fast walked to their children, who were in an embrace, and made their way to seperate the two.

"Riven, son, what have you done?" Lord Edric glared at Riven.  
"Step down father. She, Musa Elinor Melody, is my wife and my love" Riven gripped her shoulders.  
"Musa?" Lord Hoboe turned to his daughter in range.  
"I love him father" Musa gripped Riven's shirt.  
"This is an outrage!" Lord Hoboe swung his hand up and was about to slap Musa.  
She cover her face with her hands, but nothing, she looked up and saw Riven grab Lord Hoboe's hand "With all due respect, Lord Hoboe, I love thy daughter and your feud with my father is not our fight"

Lord Hoboe grunted, Lady Maltin was beside Musa, in full support, with Lady Amice by Riven's side. The two lord's got the message, no one wanted the fight but them.

"Ungrateful little...!" Lord Hoboe forcefully took Musa from Riven and dragged her down the altar.  
"Musa!" Riven yelled.  
"Riven!" she yelled back, trying to escape her father's hand.  
"This has to end!" Lady Maltin yelled louder than anyone, everyone look at her and she was pure red.  
Lady Amice went to her side and gave her a quick embrace "I agree" she turned to Lord Edric.

But no, Lord Edric took Riven and left at the opposite direction. You could hear the screams that were coming from the south, it was Musa. And the pained yelling from the north, Riven was protesting.

"My dear friend, we must fix the pain" Lady Amice frowned.  
"Ay" Lady Maltin nodded.

The two shook hands and hugged each other, a lot must be done.

_-Melody-_

Lady Maltin arrived back at her house, everything was entirely gone. All the furniture in the den was gone and the kitchen was nearly empty. She ran up to Musa's room, as wailing's and screams could be heard.

"Musa!" she pounded on the door.

Lady Bloom, Princess Stella, and Lady Flora were running towards Lady Maltin. They could hear the screams as well.

"My lady! Has she hidden herself inside?" Lady Flora looked at the door.  
"Her father is with her, inside they are battling" Lady Maltin pounded on the door again.

It opened, inside were Lord Hobe, Lady Musa, Lady Tecna and Lady Layla.

"Enough!" Lady Layla was kneeling down, she was trying to calm Musa since she was being yelled and hit by her own father.  
"Listen! Because of your selfish doing Lyricson is sleeping with your dear cousin!" Lord Hoboe yelled more.  
"No!" Lady Musa cupped her ears and cried.  
"You!" Lord Hoboe pointed. "Will leave magix with us and we shall live a prosperous life in Harmony!"

_-Celesto-_

Riven was in is room, thinking on how he can escape with Musa. But what was really bugging him was the poison, shouldn't he be dead by now?

"RIVEN!" Brandon ran inside his room.  
"What news do you have for me?" Riven jumped out of his bed and stared at Brandon.  
"Prince Sky has ordered for you to stay in Magix.." Brandon panted.  
"And?" Riven was impatiently waiting.  
"And, thy Lady is leaving" Brandon exhaled.  
"My lady is...? No!" Riven ran to the door but Brandon grabbed his wrist. "Leave me be! I must take my wife back!"  
"Thou can stay in magix but not leave" Lord Edric entered the room.  
"What?" Riven turned.  
"Prince Sky had agreed for your presence here but thou mustn't leave, or follow Melody" Lord Edric looked at Riven.  
"Many pardons Riven" Brandon bowed his head down.  
"Face death and let thy wife learn about it, or stay and let her now thou art alive and well" Lord Edric left with his hands behind his back.

Riven sat back down on his bed, he couldn't do anything. If he left then he would die, he can't let Musa live with the pain. What will he do now? What can he do?

* * *

**TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK :D **


	18. Forbidden love

**You guys really have to tell me what you think about it :D Cause for me I loved the idea haha. R&R please :D The old english somehow stops here, I was too excited :P PLEASE PLEASE PLEAAASSEEE REVIEW :)**

* * *

Chapter 17: Forbidden love

It had been a year since Melody left Magix, they went back to their home realm, Harmony. The streets of Magix were quiet and the Celesto boys were bored out of their minds, they didn't want to admit it but they really missed Melody.

"Shall we stop by Nabu?" Brandon grinned at Timmy and Helia, who were with Lady Flora and Lady Tecna. "Or to Riven?"

Ever since Melody left Riven was never the same, he talked less and became weaker. He had been in the hospital for the past 8 months, no one knew what was wrong with him.

"Both" Lady Layla appeared, she had a handful of flowers for Nabu.

Nabu had woken up countless of times but they were just for a few seconds, the doctors told everyone that he was improving but he needed more time to recover.

"Let us hence forth!" Brandon cheered with Princess Stella in his arms. Both of them became a couple after Musa left.

The boys walked away to get their leva bikes while the girls waited. It had been a whole year and they haven't seen or made contact with Lady Musa, even Lady Bloom, now married, couldn't find a way to communicate with her.

Just then Lady Flora's phone began to go off, she took it out, assuming it was Helia, and checked. _Unknown caller_.

"Answer!" Princess Stella squealed, she thinks it's one of Lady Flora's stalkers.

She rolled her eyes and did what she was told, if it was another one of her 'stalkers' again then she'd defiantly change her number.

"Uhmm.. Hello?" she said softly.

All the girls waited in anticipation, Lady Flora's facial expression changed and now they got more curious. Her eyes widened and she started to jump and laugh, whoever this stalker is he's really good.

"A new man in thy life?" Princess Stella laughed.  
Lady Flora stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes "We must hurry to the hospital!"

Just in time, the boy had appeared. They handed the girls some helmets and drove off to the hospital, but everyone was still unaware of Lady Flora's mysterious news.

_-Hospital-_

"We shall be visiting a different room my love" Lady Flora kissed Helia's cheek.  
"Flora?' Helia looked at his girl, running with the others behind her.  
"Something important came and we must attend to it immediately" Lady Flora waved back at Helia.

The girls still didn't know what was going on, they just followed their excited friend.

The boys walked up to the second floor, room 201, that was where Riven was. Nabu was staying on the 3rd floor so they'll be visiting Riven first.

"Look" Brandon pointed, in front of Riven's room were the girls. "Princess!" he yelled.

But Princess Stella didn't hear him, they entered the room and shut the door behind them. Room 202.

Brandon scratched his head and just shrugged it off, it was important so they must be in a hurry. The boys entered Riven's room and as usual he was just staring out the window, it was like he was waiting for something.

"Hello cousin" Brandon smiled and sat on Riven's bed.

Riven kept quiet, like always, and continued his watch.

"Uhh.. The girls.. They have some important things to accomplish and will be here a bit later, the room in front is where they are" Timmy spoke up, he was always nervous when it comes to hospitals.

_-The girls-_

"We have missed you!" Lady Flora hugged the patient who was resting on the bed.  
"As I did too" the Lady smiled and accepted the embrace.

Lady Tecna, Princess Stella, and Lady Layla stood on their ground in awe. They couldn't believe their eyes, this had to be some wonderful dream.

"Musa?" Lady Layla spoke up, looking at her friend.  
"Layla!" Lady Musa opened her arms to signal Layla for a hug.

The three of them dived in and hugged their lost friend, how they missed her.

"Musa!" Princess Stella shrieked.

All of them took a good look at her, she was pregnant. It looked like she was about 9 months pregnant, was this Riven's child?

"Ay, a lot has happened" Lady Musa smiled.  
"Let me" Lady Maltin suddenly appeared, she was tending to some of the medicine that the doctors had given.

Lady Musa nodded and took deep breaths.

"We have come back to Magix for my dear husband, Hoboe, has died. He couldn't take in the news about my dear daughters pregnancy. He would drink and forget, sinking in to depression my husband had a heart attack just a few days back. Now we are to send him to Melody's chapel where he will be laid." Lady Maltin didn't seem to sad as she was telling the tale. "As for my daughter she is here to give, tonight, birth to her and Riven's baby"

The girls had smiles on their faces, even if it was a sad day for Lord Hoboe they couldn't help but be thrilled for their friend.

"HAPPY DAYS!" Lady Tecna jumped.  
"Riven and... RIVEN!" Lady Layla suddenly remembered that he was just in the other room.  
"Yes? Where is my love?" Lady Musa sat up, trying to get out of bed.  
Princess Stella pushed her back in to bed and rolled her eyes "Stubborn she still is, wait my dear friend. For your husband is just beyond that door, resting in front of us"  
Lady Musa smiled but it quickly turned in to a frown "Is he ill?"

_-The boys-_

A knock on the door was heard, it was Lady Flora. She had come to deliver the news to the guys.

"WHAT?" Brandon yelled. "His lady is here?"

All the guys stared at the door, Riven as well, for the first time, changed his facial expression. He couldn't believe it, he was dreaming right?

"I.." he spoke up, everybody turned to look at him.  
"Riven?" Lady Flora walked over to him cautiously.  
"I must see her.." he had this husky voice.

But Brandon and Timmy pushed him back in bed, he was in no condition to suddenly walk. The guys knew that Riven knows what caused him to be this sick, maybe this was the way to get him to talk.

"First, thou shall speak of thy bodies weakening." Brandon crossed his arms.  
Riven groaned but agreed. "Poison my good fellows."  
"Poison?" Timmy repeated.  
"Ay, a year ago I took a vile that contained poison in it. After Musa woke up my mind thought that it was time for me to depart but it didn't. Instead it had been slowly killing me." Riven sighed, he didn't say anything because he didn't want to live any longer.

All of them sighed but walked away from the door, Riven had answered the question and now he could see his wife.

Riven walked to the door, limping, he heard doctors and nurses rushing in the room in front of them. He opened the door and saw a blue haired beauty being taken away, she was crying and her screams could be heard a mile away. Was that her?

"Musa" Riven tried to yell, but nothing, she heard him but she couldn't do anything.

* * *

Riven had woken up, he looked outside the window and it was already dark. Did he just dream about it? No, of course not. His wife is here, well he thinks she's here.

He stood up and walked out the door, the air conditioning in the other room could be heard. Riven knocked on the door then pressed his ear on the surface, only the sound of air could be heard.

"I.." he gulped, Riven slowly pushed open the door and peeked in.

There she was, Musa Elinor Melody, lying down on the bed. Riven hesitated, each step he took would make his heart pound faster and louder.

He sat down beside her, she was asleep. Musa looked tired but nevertheless, she still looked stunning. He caressed her cheek and that made him feel so alive, for 1 whole year he craved for her, her skin, her laugh, her smile, her heart, and her voice.

"Musa" he whispered, still tired from walking. His body got shocked but he didn't care.  
She opened her tired eyes, her blue iris looking straight at his violet ones. Her pink lips curved upwards for a smile "R-riven"

Musa tried to sit up, she too was tired, she wanted to sleep more but Riven was here and things were complete.

"How I dreamt of this day my love" Riven gave her a tender embrace.  
"I.." her tears began to fall as she gripped on his shirt. "I.. Riven!" Musa cried more and more, the pain she had to endure for that 1 whole year was coming out right now. She missed him, no one knows how much his presence made her heart jump.  
"Shh.." Riven tilted her head and kissed her lips, it was a quick yet tender one.

A knock on the door was heard, Musa and Riven looked and there the nurse entered. She was holding two blankets, 1 blue and 1 pink.

"Our...?" Riven looked at Musa.  
"Ay, our children" Musa smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

She reached out her arms and the nurse gave her both babies, Riven watched the nurse leave as she bowed at Musa.

Riven looked at the babies, his heart immediately melted when he saw them. The baby boy had magenta hair just like him while the baby girl had beautiful midnight blue hair like Musa, they were both squirming, probably about to open their eyes for the first time.

"I love thee" Riven whispered in to Musa's ear, he kissed her again and smiled.  
"As do I my love" Musa kissed him back.

They suddenly heard cooing, both of them looked down at their children and saw their eyes finally opening. How that made them more happy.

_-Morning-_

Musa and Riven's friends decided to pay the two a visit, Brandon had assumed that they had seen each other.

They were in front of the hospital with Lady Maltin and Lady Amice, things can go back to normal again.

1st stop was Musa's room, the boys wanted to see how she was doing.

"She has given birth?" Brandon's jaw dropped, he thought she wasn't due till today.  
"Ay" Princess Stella laughed "Twins! A beautiful baby girl and a handsome baby boy"  
"Has thou laid eyes on them?" Timmy looked at Lady Tecna.  
"Not yet my love, we shall see them together" Lady Tecna pinched Timmy's cheek.

Helia and Lady Flora entered the room first, they were laughing with the others and didn't notice what was on the bed.

"Oh God's of Magix!" Lady Flora gasped as she turned to the bed, Helia turned as well and his eye's widened.  
"Flora?" Lady Layla pushed herself through and looked at the bed.

They all saw them, both Musa and Riven dead. They were lying down on the bed with the twins in between them.

All of them, except for Lady Flora, Helia, Lady Amice, and Lady Maltin ran to find a doctor.

Riven and Musa had died that night at the same time, Musa's body couldn't take the stress of the pregnancy while the poison had caught up to Riven. It was a mere coincidence that they both died exactly at the same time, or was it faith?

Flora picked up the baby boy in the blue blanket while Helia picked up the baby girl in the pink blanket, they both had the same idea in their heads. Flora turned to Lady Maltin while Helia turned to Lady Amice.

_-16 years later-_

"Hurry grandmother!" a young woman waved at an older woman with magenta and silver hair.  
"Yes my dear" she answered with a smile.

Like any other sunday afternoon the two were strolling around the park, it was like a routine for them.

"Here! Over here!" the young woman sat on the grass.

The older woman smiled and took out a blanket from her basket, she laid it down on the grass and neatly brushed some grass away. She sat down and smiled at her granddaughter, thinking how everything went for the better. Her husband had been supportive ever since day 1 but now he is always in his chambers,paralyzed, and regretting every mistake from the past, who could blame him?

"What shall I play today?" the girl smiled and took out her flute, her grandmother gave it to her saying it was her mother's favorite instrument. Ever since then the young girl would always practice just to improve.  
"My dear, walk a bit, stretch those young legs of yours, you may play for me anytime but I want thee to take some time to enjoy what life has to offer" the older woman caressed her granddaughters cheek, it was true though, the young girl only saw a limited part of the park.

She smiled and nodded, she gave her grandmother a kiss on the cheek and ran off.

"A story? A poem? A song? What does my lovely grandmother want today?" a young man smiled as he helped his grandmother sit on one of the benches.  
"Some rest my sweet boy" a woman with grey hair took deep breaths and relaxed herself.  
"Art thou ill? Shall I take thee to get some aid?" he asked her with a worried tone.  
"No" she laughed. "Enjoy the day, eyes on me, and do what I do" her breathing had a perfect rhythm.

The young man laughed and nodded, he kissed his grandmothers forehead and left her to enjoy the rays of the setting sun.

The magenta haired lad wondered around the park, he loved this place. Something about was different and exciting for him, though this park was built for his family and some other one that he didn't know about.

"A fine day" he took some air.

He listened to the breeze and felt the wind on his face, his ears picked up some tune. It sounded so faint but still he knew it sounded so beautiful. The young man followed his ears, the sound was coming from the west side of the park, the place he never wondered around.

Passing by some bushes he could now hear the beautiful sound more clearly, it was being played by someone who had great talent.

He poked his head in to on of the bushes where he knew the sound was coming from, he saw a young girl playing a flute. Her midnight blue hair swayed with her hips, her pale skin glowed under the setting sun, and the sound of the flute made him unconsciously reveal himself.

The girl stopped and turned around as the sound of rusting bushes startled her, she saw a dashing young man with spiked up magenta looking at her. She blushed and smiled at him.

Both of them reached for their necklaces at the same time, that's what they do if they get nervous, it was like they had this connection. The blue haired girl held on to her Bass Clef necklace and the magenta haired boy held on to his Treble Clef necklace. Both of them walked towards each other, grips getting tighter as they got closer.

They were just a feet apart, both of them looked at each others _eyes_. Shocked at what they saw.

"I... Uhhmm.." she started at his iris. "Your..."  
"Ay, like yours" he chuckled as he stared at her beautiful eyes.

On both ends of the area two old ladies appeared, they saw both their grandchildren staring at each other and enjoying each others company.

"Maltin" the magenta silvered haired woman called out.  
"Oh, Amice" the grey haired woman smiled.

Both of them embraced and laughed, they looked at their grandchildren and knew where this was going. They are just like their parents.

"Uhmmm" the magenta haired boy glanced away, he was nervous.  
The blue haired girl extended her arm and giggled. "Musa"  
"Excuse me?" he looked at her.  
"Musa Elinor _Celesto_" she smiled at him.  
"Oh!" he took her hand "Riven. Riven Richard _Melody_"

Musa giggled again, she couldn't believe this was actually happening to her. She stared in to his eyes again, how she loved his eyes. Same with Riven, he loved her eyes as well.

"I.. Uhmm... A w-walk?" he bowed and gestured her to walk first.  
"I'd love too" she smiled at him, blushing like crazy.

She took a few steps further but tripped on Riven's shoe, he grabbed her by the waist and they both fell to the ground.

"Ouch" she was lying on his chest.  
Riven started to laugh, he was never this nervous. "A thousand pardon's my lady, may we... Restart?"  
Musa laughed as well and nodded "Much appreciated kind sir"

Musa pulled herself up but was dragged down, her necklace was tangled with his.

"Oh!" Lady Maltin stared at them.  
"Indeed" Lady Amice new what was on her mind.  
"A new crest!" Lady Maltin laughed, Musa and Riven had created a new crest for a new life, a new family, and a new beginning with the necklaces.

Her Bass Clef necklace, the crest of Celesto, was caught in his upside down Treble Clef necklace, the crest of Melody. They both laughed and blushed, it was shaped as a heart.

Musa rested on his chest, not wanting to part from him. Riven exhaled as he stared at her, this was the best feeling he had ever had.

Staring in to each others eyes once again they knew it was something, something special, it was love. Her left violet iris and right blue iris stared at his left blue iris and right purple iris, it was the most magical thing. They both got their parents eyes, and they both got their love. But how could they know it was a love that was forbidden? They were standing in the middle of the park, the park which connected the two households as a sign of peace where the bodies of Musa and Riven were buried.

* * *

**The crests are in my profile if you want to see ;) TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! :D Seriously! I must know :D DON'T FORGET OKAY? Just scroll down and review for me, pleaaseee. I really want to know what you guys think :) It's the last chapter so just tell me :)**


End file.
